Red Eyes or Blue Eyes
by Selvi Uzumaki
Summary: HIATUS untuk waktu yg tak diketahui. Kejadian tragis menimpa Hinata, keluarga dan teman-teman yg membencinya. Diserang makhluk buas bermata merah dan bertemu bocah bermata biru. Apa hubungan bocah dan makhluk tersebut, juga dirinya. Werewolf, Enchanter & Exorcist dlm 1 cerita. CHAP 6 APDET!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto dan situs fanfiction ini...semoga saja ada yg tertarik membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya... RnR please... (^3^)/

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

(ᶴ=᷇ᵔᴥ᷇ᵔ=)ᶴ

.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Nafas gadis itu menderu dan bergema disepanjang lorong sempit yang kini ditempatinya. Helai rambut panjang kebiruannya yang tak teratur berantakan karena berlari menutupi wajahnya sembarang. Pemandangan didepannya kini sungguh menyakiti seluruh jiwa raganya.

"Hinata! Pergi dari sini! Akh!" Teriakan pilu dari seorang lelaki paruh baya pada gadis itu membuat mata sigadis semakin membulat. Derai air mata sudah mengalir dengan deras dari kedua kelopak mata gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

"A-ayah.." bibir sigadis bergetar saat memanggil nama itu. Kedua kepalan tangannya yang tadi kuat mencengkeram ujung gaun hitam yang dipakainya kini telah gemetar. Tatapan mata dari lelaki paruh baya didepannya merenyuhkan hatinya yang terdalam.

"Per-gi-da-ri-si-ni..." lelaki itu bersuara dengan payah. Menatap tak berdaya pada gadis yang paling disayanginya tersebut. Rambut panjang lelaki itu tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah yang tergenangi cairan merah anyir miliknya sendiri. Deru nafas lelaki itu semakin menyesakkan. Begitu sulit baginya hanya untuk sekedar memasukkan oksigen kedalam paru-parunya yang kini sudah bertemu langsung dengan udara diluarnya.

Hening.

Lelaki itu kini tak mampu lagi bernafas. Darah terus mengalir dari luka menganga diperutnya dan luka-luka lain disekujur tubuhnya.

"A-a-a—" sigadis tak mampu bersuara. Kedua matanya memerah karena air mata yang terus menerus keluar. "AYAAAHHH~!" dan raungan gadis itupun menggema diseluruh lorong sempit itu.

"Gggrrrhh!" Sepasang mata merah yang tadi sibuk dengan isi perut lelaki paruh baya itu kini berpindah arah, menatap penuh nafsu pada gadis yang masih gemetar diujung lorong tersebut.

Tatapan menusuk dari makhluk bermata merah didepannya menyadarkannya akan bahaya yang kini mengincarnya.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Sigadis berlari sekuat tenaganya. Melewati lorong-lorong sempit dan gelap dari gang tersebut, gang yang diapit dua bangunan besar ditengah kota yang ramai. Terus berlari sekuat tenaganya tanpa menoleh kebelakang, tanpa memandang tubuh tak bernyawa ayahnya yang tertinggal diujung lorong sana. Sesekali tubuh mungilnya terjatuh karena tak sengaja menendang kaleng-kaleng dan bak sampah yang ada disana.

"Grrrooaaaa~!" auman keras terdengar dibelakang gadis yang terus berlari itu disertai dengan suara hentakan kaki seseorang yang melompat. Sedikit lagi sigadis berhasil keluar dari gang sempit itu, namun sepasang mata merah sudah menunggunya tepat diujung lorong tersebut. Sigadis menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sepasang mata itu gemetar.

"Hiks. Hiks." Isakan gadis itu semakin menjadi saat dua kaki makhluk bermata merah itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Apa dia akan mati seperti ayahnya? Padahal diujung lorong sana nampak dengan jelas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak bisakah mereka sekedar menengok ke gang ini demi menyelamatkannya dari terkaman makhluk didepannya ini?

"Ja—jangan.." sigadis tak mampu bergerak dan hanya memohon dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kedua bibir, bukan tapi seluruh tubuhnya kini bergetar karena takut.

"Grrrooaaahhh~" sosok itu membuka lebar mulutnya, menampakkan deretan taring tajam didalamnya dan siap menerkam sigadis yang ketakutan itu kapan saja.

"Hiks. Ayah... Hinata takut..." tubuh sigadis semakin bergetar. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya kuat. Dia tak ingin melihat darah dari tubuhnya menyembur dan mengotori tanah, dia tak sanggup.

"Kakak?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara kecil terdengar diindera pendengar gadis itu.

"Eh?" Sigadis membuka matanya dan menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang bocah dengan rambut berwarna kuning menyala, 3 pasang goresan dikedua pipinya dan mata sebiru lautan tengah berdiri didepannya sambil menatapnya bingung. Kaos t-shirt berwarna _orange _yang melekat ditubuh sianak terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya yang sangat mungil. Memperlihatkan sedikit tubuh mulus berwarna tan miliknya. Sebuah kalung kristal sewarna dengan bola mata bocah itu nampak bergoyang-goyang dilehernya. Dengan cepat sigadis meraih anak itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kemari!" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak itu. Sepasang bola matanya menatap liar kesekeliling lorong sempit itu, memastikan keberadaan makhluk bermata merah yang sudah merenggut nyawa ayahnya tadi. Namun kini tak ada apapun disana, makhluk buas itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Ka—kakak? Ada apa?" Anak kecil itu bingung akan tingkah gadis yang kini mendekapnya erat tersebut. Gemetar tubuh gadis berambut panjang tersebut terasa ditubuh mungilnya.

"Makh—makhluk mengerikan bermata merah! Tadi ada makhluk mengerikan bermata merah yang mau membunuhku!" Racau gadis itu. Kedua bola matanya yang masih merah kembali mengalirkan cairan bening.

"Makhluk apa kak? Naru tidak lihat makhluk apa-apa disini tadi." anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap wajah gadis yang masih terisak itu. Logat bicara anak itu sungguh menggemaskan, namun tidak bagi gadis berambut kebiruan yang sedang dilanda rasa takut tersebut.

"Dia disini... Makhluk mengerikan itu tadi disini..." sigadis masih ketakutan dan terduduk lemah. Bocah kecil berambut kuning itu hanya menatap gadis itu bingung, sebelah tangannya membelai wajah sigadis yang masih gemetar.

.

_Ya..._

_Pertemuan pertamaku dengan bocah kecil itu sungguh diluar perkiraanku dan sama sekali tak ku duga..._

_Tapi..._

_Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mampu menenangkanku..._

_Apa karena mata biru indahnya itu..._

_Mata biru bening laksana batu yang sangat ku kagumi..._

_Kristal Blue Saphire..._

_._

Sebuah cerita fantasi dari seorang gadis berambut panjang kebiruan yang menjalani masa-masa sulit dikehidupannya. Kehilangan orang tua dengan cara mengenaskan dan dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Tak memiliki siapapun yang percaya padanya.

Tapi semua itu belum selesai. Satu persatu kematian mulai menghantui teman-teman yang membencinya. Teman-teman yang menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pembawa sial dan tidak pantas berbaur dengan mereka. Satu persatu nyawa mereka direnggut secara paksa. Menyisakan sebuah rasa benci dan dendam yang semakin lama semakin terpupuk.

Namun dibalik semua kematian itu, ada benang merah yang menghubungkan semua peristiwa tersebut. Tewasnya orang tuanya juga teman-temannya, penghianatan dari sepupu satu-satunya yang dipercayanya, dan munculnya orang-orang dengan kekuatan aneh yang entah kenapa mengincar dirinya serta munculnya makhluk buas dengan sepasang mata merah menyala dihadapannya.

Akankah gadis itu mampu menjalani ujian-ujian yang datang padanya kini.? Ditambah dengan adanya seorang anak bermata biru cerah yang juga muncul dikehidupannya, ditengah keputusasaannya. Seorang anak yang malah menyeretnya kedalam masalah yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Apa makhluk gaib itu ada?

Apa _werewolf_ itu ada?

Apa _enchanter _itu sungguh ada?

Apa _exorcist _itu memang ada?

Apa dirinya memang nyata?

Apa keberadaannya memang nyata?


	2. Chapter 2 : Onyx and Emerald

(ᶴ=᷇ᵔᴥ᷇ᵔ=)ᶴ

Suasana disebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School, khususnya kelas XII IPA 1 sudah mulai ramai. Para murid kini sudah duduk dikursinya masing-masing, walau ada beberapa murid yang masih asyik bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Sebuah pemandangan biasa dari sebuah kelas yang diisi oleh para remaja. Setidaknya sampai pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka dengan pelan, menampakkan sosok gadis berambut panjang kelam kebiruan yang menundukkan kepalanya saat memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Seragam kemeja putih yang dipakainya tampak sedikit kusut, begitupula dengan rok selututnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak merah. Tas sandang yang disandangnya tampak hampir putus, sepertinya tali penyandangnya sengaja dipotong dan hanya menyisakan beberapa bagian yang masih tersambung.

Semua mata menatap tajam pada sosok gadis itu.

"hei, pembawa sial.! Ngapain kau masih kesekolah, hah.? Tempatmu bukan disini tapi dihutan sana.!" Pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan style rambut mirip mangkok berseru keras. Beberapa anak ikut menertawakan seruan pemuda itu.

"jangan dekat-dekat kami ya.? Apalagi aku~ nanti kecantikanku hilang karena pengaruh aura sialmu~" sambung seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berkuncir dengan logat centilnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut panjangnya. Teman disampingnya yang berambut merah jambu pendek hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"hahahaha.. kurasa aku harus makan ditempat lain saja kalau begini." Seorang pemuda gendut ikut menimpali sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir menyerupai nanas disampingnya hanya mendengkur pelan.

Sigadis berambut panjang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan berjalan cepat menuju kursinya yang ada dipojok paling belakang ruang kelas tersebut. Kedua bola matanya sudah memanas menahan tangis akan ejekan _mantan _teman-temannya itu. Namun belum sampai kekursinya, sebuah kaki terjulur menghalangi langkah gadis itu dan membuatnya sukses terjerembab. Membuat seisi ruangan kelas itu riuh oleh suara tawa.

"sekali sial tetap saja sial." Cerca pemuda berambut hitam pendek pemilik kaki terjulur tadi itu dingin. Sebuah seringai licik terpahat diwajah putihnya. Disebelahnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang sama dan wajah tak kalah pucat dari pemuda itu ikut tersenyum. Pensil yang tadi dipakainya untuk menggambar dilemparkannya tepat mengenai kepala sigadis yang terjatuh.

"ups.. ma'af.. dibuku yang kubaca, katanya kalau ada orang terkena sial, pasti akan ada yang jatuh dikepalanya." Tambah pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang nampak dibuat-buat.

Sigadis masih diam. Bangkit dari posisinya terjatuh tadi dan berjalan pelan menuju kursinya lagi. Kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi itu dalam diam.

"ngapain pembawa sial itu datang lagi.?"

"sudah bikin orang tuanya mati, sekarang dengan tenang duduk disini seperti tidak punya dosa apapun."

"dia pikir dia siapa bersikap seperti itu.?"

"pembawa sial.! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dia lagi."

"cih.! untung sialnya belum ketularan sama aku pas masih temenan ama dia.! Amit amit.!"

"hiks." Gadis itu terisak pelan. Apa teman-temannya itu tidak sadar kalau dia masih bisa mendengar ucapan mereka dengan sangat jelas.? Atau mereka sengaja.?

Sebulir air mata menetes dari kristal bola matanya. Melewati pipinya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis sedari tadi. Panjang rambut hitam kebiruan miliknya teruntai menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya. Dia tak ingin menatap wajah mereka, dia tak sanggup.

"Hinata.?" Sebuah suara kecil mengagetkannya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya pelan kesamping demi mendapati seorang pemuda yang merupakan sepupunya tengah duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya lembut. Sebuah saputangan terjulur didepannya.

"pakai ini. Jangan sampai mereka melihatmu menangis. Kau bukan anak yang lemah kan.?" Sambung pemuda itu lagi sambil tersenyum hampa.

"te-terima kasih, Neji..." ucap Hinata pelan seraya mengambil saputangan itu dan menyapu airmatanya. Neji tersenyum pahit menatap sepupunya itu.

"apa polisi sudah menemukan petunjuk mengenai pembunuh paman Hiashi.?" Tanya pemuda itu pelan, tidak ingin ada anak lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "tidak.. mereka masih tidak percaya pada apa yang ku ceritakan.."

"maksudmu mengenai makhluk buas menyerupai manusia dengan sepasang mata merah itu.?"

"ya.." Hinata mengangguk. "aku sudah menceritakan semua kejadiannya, tapi mereka tidak percaya padaku."

Neji diam sejenak menatap Hinata yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Kedua bola matanya masih nampak merah dibalik helaian rambut panjang yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibir tipis Neji.

"kau harus menghadapinya sendiri, Hinata." Ucap pemuda itu pelan, sangat pelan. Hingga Hinata yang duduk disampingnya sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

.

Chapter 1. Onyx and Emerald

.

Lonceng disekolah itu berbunyi keras menandakan waktu istirahat siang dimulai. Semua siswa berteriak riang dan guru dengan muka ditutup masker didepan kelas berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas XII IPA itu.

"Sasuke~ makan bareng yuk~" seorang gadis berambut pink pendek segera berlari dengan membawa dua buah _bento _menuju anak laki-laki lain berambut hitam pendek yang masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku dimejanya begitu lonceng berbunyi. Sipemuda melirik gadis itu datar.

"memangnya menu hari ini apa, Sakura.?" Tanya pemuda itu datar sambil menopangkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya. Menatap gadis berambut pink yang sibuk membuka bungkus _bento _yang dibawanya. Sigadis tersenyum.

"seperti biasa, telur dadar ala Sakura, nasi kepal dan sushi ikan tuna." Jawabnya sambil menata makanan-makanan itu rapi diatas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "hanya itu.?" ucapnya dingin. "kau lupa sesuatu, Sakura.?"

"hihihi.. dasar Sasuke ini~ tentu saja dengan jus tomat spesial buatanku." Jawab Sakura sambil menuangkan jus tomat yang ada didalam termos kecil berwarna biru tua tersebut kedalam gelas. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil gelas jus itu lalu meminumnya.

"mari makan~ itadakimasu~" seru Sakura riang sambil menyuapkan telur dadar yang sudah dibentuknya menyerupai bentuk hati kemulut Sasuke. "bagaimana.?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke memakan telur dadar itu.

"apanya.?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya menggoda gadis itu.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal, "ya telur dadar buatanku.? Bagaimana rasanya.?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Sasuke dalam. Sasuke menutup matanya seolah merasakan tiap rasa yang ada dalam makanan yang masih dikunyahnya dalam mulut tersebut.

"enak." Ucapnya kemudian yang disambut senyum bahagia dari Sakura.

"sepertinya kita cuma mengganggu disini, Ino." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya buka suara. Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir didepannya hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sakura ini kalau sudah bersama dengan Sasuke tak peduli lagi siapa yang ada didekatnya. Seolah seluruh dunia hanya ada dia dan Sasuke seorang.

"kalau tahu begini seharusnya kita tadi makan diatap saja, ya kan Sai.?" Timpal Ino sambil memakan bekalnya dengan cemberut. Sakura dan Sasuke menatap kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa.

"aku kan tidak mengajak kalian makan dengan kami, ya kan Sasuke.?" Sanggah Sakura sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"hn." Dan hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Sasuke untuk membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya.

"cih dasar kalian ini." Ino memukul bahu Sakura lembut kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

"oh iya, Ino coba kau lihat Hinata itu.?" Sakura tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menatap kearah Hinata yang sedang makan siang sendiri dipojok kelas itu. "ku kira dia tidak akan sekolah lagi." Lanjut Sakura sambil mulai memakan bekalnya.

"yah.. ku kira juga begitu. Bagaimana bisa dia datang kesekolah seperti itu, padahal dia sudah membunuh ayahnya sendiri." Sambung Ino sambil menatap jijik pada sosok gadis dipojok itu.

"eh.? Siapa yang membunuh siapa, Ino.?" Sai yang selalu telat mikir menatap pacarnya tak mengerti. Ino hanya menjitak kepala pacarnya itu pelan.

"kau pikir ada yang mau percaya dengan cerita karangan imajinasi anak-anak seperti itu.?" Sakura ikut menimpali.

"ku pikir juga begitu." Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya lagi, "mana ada makhluk seperti itu didunia ini." Tambahnya datar.

"tuh kan.? Sasuke dan Sakura saja berpikir seperti itu." Ino mengacung-acungkan sumpit ditangannya kewajah Sai yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"ah sudahlah. Itu urusan dia kan.? Aku tak mau ambil pusing." Ucap Sakura sambil kembali menyuapi Sasuke dengan mesra.

"yah, kau benar Sakura." Sahut Ino dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"asal dia tidak membawa sial untuk mu, tidak ada masalah bagiku." Sasuke berujar sambil membelai lembut helai rambut pink kekasihnya yang tersipu malu dengan ucapan pemuda dengan iris Onyx itu.

"aku juga." Sahut Sakura lembut, yang membuat Ino dan Sai harus menahan tawa atas tingkah kedua sejoli itu.

Dua pasangan itu kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil bersenda gurau. Saling melempar senyuman sayang pada yang terkasih. Sedangkan diujung sana, tepat dipojok ruangan yang sama dengan 4 pemuda pemudi tadi, seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang memakan bekalnya sambil terisak.

'apa mereka sungguh tak sadar kalau aku mendengar semua perkataan mereka dengan sangat jelas.?' Batin gadis itu terluka. Setetes kristal bening kembali menetes dari kelopak bola matanya yang tertutupi poni panjangnya.

.

.

Lonceng pulang sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Siswa siswi Konoha High School pun kini sudah pulang masing-masing kerumah mereka. Canda tawa dari kelompok-kelompok remaja yang pulang bersama itu menyeruak diseluruh sudut sekolah. Menyampaikan kebahagiaan akan masa-masa yang paling mengasyikkan dalam kehidupan.

Namun hal itu berbeda dengan apa yang kini tengah dilakukan dua remaja disebuah ruangan. Suara-suara pelan yang menyerupai desahan, mengisi ruangan tersebut. Menikmati masa remaja yang mereka miliki untuk memadu kasih dengan pasangan.

"Sa—suke..." suara desah gadis berambut pink panjang bernama Sakura itu menggema diseluruh ruang kesehatan itu. Menikmati ciuman panas yang diberikan remaja berambut hitam pendek bernama Sasuke, kekasihnya, hanya untuknya seorang.

"aku mencintaimu, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke disela ciumannya pada gadis itu. Membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengarnya.

Ciuman dua insan itu semakin dalam. Sudah tak ada sedikitpun jarak diantara wajah keduanya. Cairan saliva yang tercipta dari peraduan dua bibir itu menetes pelan melewati dagu mereka.

Sraakk.!

Suara pintu yang digeser itu membuat kedua insan yang dikuasai nafsu tadi menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka menolehkan kepala pada sumber bunyi dan menatap kesal pada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tak sengaja masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"mau apa kau.?" Tanya Sasuke dingin pada gadis yang menjadi merasa bersalah karena mengganggu kegiatan orang lain itu.

"a—aku mau mengambil obat sakit kepala.." ucap gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"cih.! sana ambil dan cepat keluar dari sini.!" Bentak Sasuke yang kesal kegiatannya terganggu.

"i—iya.. pe-permisi.." gadis itu segera menuju kotak obat cepat. Setelah menemukan obat yang dimaksud gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Dapat diarasakannya dengan jelas pandangan menusuk dari pemuda berambut hitam itu kearahnya.

"dasar pengganggu.!" Gerutu Sasuke kesal saat gadis berambut panjang tadi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sa—suke... perasaanku tidak enak." Sakura bangkit dari posisi telentangnya tadi dan duduk diujung tempat tidur ruang kesehatan itu, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Sasuke.

"kau mau apa.?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk merapikan dirinya.

"aku kehilangan selera.. sebaiknya kita pulang.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum aneh kearah Sasuke.

"tapi aku tidak." Sahut Sasuke datar dan kembali melumat bibir pink Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke, namun tak lama kemudian dia sudah menikmati sentuhan pemuda itu ditubuhnya.

Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Ya, sangat mencintainya. Dua tahun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta dan pemuda itu menerimanya. Dan keputusan Sakura jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu memang tidak salah. Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, walau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya mampu membuat orang menangis. Tapi saat bersama dengan Sakura, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara dan lebih suka melakukan kontak fisik seperti sekarang ini, dengan sungguh sangat lembut.

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura membuka dan menutup menerima sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke. Membuat bola mata kristal Emerald miliknya berkilat karena gairah dan nafsu yang serasa menuju ubun-ubun. Namun sesuatu mengusik hasrat sang gadis berambut pink tersebut. Sepasang mata kini tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Sasuke.!" Tiba-tiba Sakura berseru nyaring dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"ada apa.?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir dan menghentikan kegiatannya, "apa aku menyakitimu.?"

"tidak.. tapi.. ada yang mengintip kita..." lirih Sakura pelan sambil menunjuk kearah pintu ruang kesehatan yang terdapat kaca diatasnya. Sepertinya tirai tipis yang ada disana terbuka saat gadis berambut panjang tadi masuk.

"cih.!" Sasuke mendecih dan melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura, "pasti sipembawa sial itu lagi." Terka Sasuke asal yang sudah sangat kesal. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah pintu dan menilik keluar dari sela tirai yang terbuka sedikit itu.

"ku—kukira bukan Hinata.." Sakura mengikuti Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"apa maksudmu.?" Tanya Sasuke menatap sepasang Emerald disampingnya, menunggu jawaban.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi, saat ditengah kenikmatan yang melandanya. Mata yang melihat kedalam tadi bukan milik Hinata, dia yakin itu.

"sepasang mata merah..." gumam Sakura pelan, sangat pelan.

"hah.?"

"aku yakin, yang melihat kedalam itu seseorang dengan mata merah menyala..." tubuh Sakura mulai gemetar.

"kau pasti salah lihat. Lagipula tidak ada orang dengan mata seperti itu disekolah ini." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang mulai gemetaran.

"a—aku tidak mungkin salah lihat.."

"tidak. Kau pasti salah lihat Sakura." Sasuke ikut merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan kearah meja diruang itu untuk mengambil tasnya dan Sakura.

"lagipula sekarang tak ada orang disekolah selain kita—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "pasti gadis pembawa sial itu." sambungnya masih dengan nada kesal.

"sudahlah, Sasuke.. antarkan aku pulang saja." Sakura membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Hal yang membuatnya menyesali tindakannya tersebut.

Secepat angin, sesosok makhluk menangkap tubuh Sakura dan membawanya cepat melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Sasuke yang terkejut akan kejadian cepat itu terpaku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sadar akan bahaya yang dihadapi kekasihnya itu.

"Woooiii~! Lepaskan Sakura~!" Suara Sasuke bergema disepanjang lorong itu. Pemuda itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengejar sosok yang menculik Sakura miliknya itu.

"Sa—sasuke..!" Sakura memberontak dalam dekapan makhluk yang membawanya dengan sangat cepat tersebut. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari makhluk bersangkutan.

Sasuke segera berlari melewati lorong dan melompati tangga dengan cepat demi mengejar makhluk yang tengah membawa Sakura-nya itu pergi. Tak mempedulikan luka yang didapatnya akibat terjatuh atau tertabrak tiang saat berlari tanpa fokus akan jalan yang dilaluinya. Sasuke terus mengejar sosok yang membawa Sakuranya pergi dengan cepat. Namun sosok itu semakin menjauh, berlari keluar dari area sekolah dan masuk kedalam hutan yang ada tepat dibelakang sekolahnya.

"SAKURAA~!" Sasuke mengikuti sosok itu kedalam hutan dan kembali meneriaki makhluk itu, namun tak ada hasilnya. Sosok itu menghilang dibalik tingginya pepohonan dalam hutan tersebut. Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah kesebuah pohon besar disitu. Deru nafas memburu dari pemuda itu nampak terputus-putus karena berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Ditatapnya pepohonan tinggi yang tumbuh dihutan itu, kemana sosok tadi membawa Sakuranya.? Namun tiba-tiba ekor mata Onyxnya yang tajam menangkap sesuatu dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar sekarang.

Dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, nampak seseorang yang tengah menatap langit dalam diam. Rambut panjang kebiruannya berayun pelan ditiup angin. Menyadari ada yang memperhatikan, seseorang itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tepat saat itu dia melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan murka.

"WOI.! PEMBAWA SIAL.!" Sasuke meneriaki sosok yang adalah Hinata itu. "KEMANA KAU BAWA SAKURA KU, HAH.!" Sasuke berlari menuju gadis itu, namun saat jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa meter, sebuah sosok melompat dan berdiri angkuh tepat dihadapan Sasuke, membatasi antara pemuda itu dan gadis yang tadi dikejarnya. Membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, terkejut akan sosok yang berdiri didepannya kini.

Sepasang mata merah milik makhluk-entah-apa itu sungguh mengerikan.

Sasuke terpaku dalam pemandangan itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali sadar saat sepasang iris Onyx miliknya melihat apa yang ada dicengkeraman makhluk didepannya itu. Sakuranya kini tengah kesakitan dicengkeraman makhluk bermata merah tersebut.

"Sa—su—ke..to—long.." Suara Sakura terdengar payah. Kedua tangan gadis itu mencengkeram kuat lengan makhluk yang juga mencengkeram lehernya kuat. Membuat tubuh Sakura melayang tak menyentuh tanah. Seragam sekolah yang dipakainya tampak terkoyak disana sini, sepertinya makhluk itu membawa Sakura berlari tanpa mempedulikan tubuh Sakura yang terombang ambing dan tergores oleh banyaknya cabang-cabang kayu yang terjulur dihutan tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia.!" Sasuke meneriaki makhluk itu keras. Namun walau begitu, sedikitpun tak ada gerakan dari Sasuke, tubuhnya gemetar menatap makhluk itu.

Bukan hanya mata merahnya, tapi deretan taring itu, cakar-cakat tajam itu. Tubuh makhluk buas tersebut tertutupi t-shirt dan celana jeans hitam. Namun pakaian yang selayaknya dipakai oleh manusia itu tidak dapat menutupi bagian tubuh lain makhluk itu yang dipenuhi dengan rambut-rambut hitam diseluruh permukaan kulitnya, persis menyerupai replika makhluk legenda _werewolf_ yang sering dilihatnya ditelevisi. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa cakar-cakar itu lakukan pada Sakuranya.

"Ggrrrhhh.." Makhluk itu menggeram menanggapi tatapan tajam sepasang Onyx didepannya. Cengkeraman jemarinya dileher Sakura semakin menguat hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak dari leher tersebut.

"Sasu—" Cairan merah kental mengalir keluar dari mulut mungil Sakura yang menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dengan mata berlinang. Dia yakin, ini terakhir kalinya dia bisa menatap pemuda itu lagi. Satu tetes cairan bening meluncur dari sudut mata gadis itu. Sasuke, dia takkan bisa menatap kekasihnya itu lagi. Takkan bisa.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat. Hanya dengan gerakan itu, Sakuranya kini sudah tak lagi bernafas. Kedua bola mata Emerald hijau milik gadis itu membulat dan tak tertutup. Menampakkan wajah terkejut akan rohnya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan raganya. Kepala gadis itu terkulai disela cengkeraman makhluk yang terlihat menyeringai itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Kedua bola mata Onyx nya masih menatap tak percaya akan pemandangan dihadapannya. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari sudut kelopak matanya tanpa disadari olehnya. Kedua bibir pemuda itu bergetar hebat, begitupula dengan tubuhnya.

"Saku—" Panggilan lirih Sasuke akan kekasihnya itu kembali terpotong. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri tatkala cakar-cakar tajam milik makhluk buas dihadapannya itu tiba-tiba menerobos kulit perut Sakura. Membuat cairan merah dari tubuh itu mengalir membasahi lengan yang masih tertanam didalam tubuh yang mulai dingin itu.

"Sakura—" kedua bibir Sasuke masih menggumamkan nama kekasihnya saat cakar panjang makhluk buas itu keluar dari perut tersebut. Tidak sendiri, tapi bersama dengan isi perut Sakura yang ikut tertarik keluar disela-sela jemari dengan cakar panjang tersebut. Darah menyembur mengikuti isi perut Sakura yang keluar dari rongga tempat seharusnya berada tersebut. Membuat tanah yang dipijak makhluk buas itu kini digenangi oleh cairan merah anyir tersebut.

Bola mata Sasuke memanas. Air mata kini mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"a—apa-apaan ini..." Sasuke gemetar menatap isi perut Sakura yang kini tengah diaduk-aduk oleh cakar tajam makhluk buas didepannya itu. Darah masih saja mengalir dari lubang menganga disana. Membuat genangan darah dibawahnya semakin melebar.

"Grroooaaaahhhhh..." Auman mengerikan dari makhluk itu menggema dalam hutan, terpantul oleh batang-batang besar disana. Sebuah kepuasan nampak dikedua pasang mata berwarna merah milik makhluk tersebut. Kepuasan yang didapat setelah mengoyak hancur tubuh gadis yang masih berada dicengkeraman tangannya. Membuat tubuh sasuke semakin bergetar menahan amarah, sedih dan takut yang bercampur jadi satu.

'_Lari.! Kau harus lari, Sasuke.!'_ Batin Sasuke berteriak memberontak, tak ingin mati konyol menyusul kekasihnya. Namun kerja syaraf Sasuke tak sependapat. Pemuda itu berlari menerjang makhluk buas yang kini tengah mencabik tubuh dingin Sakura penuh nafsu. Satu tendangan mengenai lengan makhluk buas itu keras, membuat tubuh Sakura yang berada dicengkeraman tangannya terjatuh ketanah yang digenangi darahnya sendiri dan memercikkannya kesegala arah. Sasuke menarik mayat yang hampir tak berbentuk itu menjauhi makhluk buas tersebut. Mengindahkan bau anyir yang seketika menyeruak menyesaki indera penciuman ketika darah dari tubuh Sakura membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sakura.!" Sasuke berteriak ditelinga Sakura. Air mata pemuda itu menitik dipipi mulus Sakura yang semakin memucat karena tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir kesana. Sasuke menyentuh pipi gadis itu lemah dan menyeka darah yang tadi keluar dari mulut gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. Air mata terus bercucuran dari pelupuk mata pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Grrrhhh.." makhluk buas tadi kembali menggeram. Membuat Sasuke tersentak dan bergidik ngeri saat menatap makhluk buas itu. Keringat dingin mengalir cepat melewati pelipis pemuda tampan yang kini memeluk tubuh dingin kekasihnya itu erat. Mungkin ini juga akan menjadi akhir baginya. Mungkin ini akan menyakitkan. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, dia akan kembali bersama dengan kekasih yang dikasihinya. Sangat dikasihinya.

"Grrroooaaaaahh~" makhluk itu mengaum keras. Menampakkan deretan taring rapi didalam mulutnya kearah Sasuke yang hanya mampu menutup kelopak matanya kuat. Bersiap pasrah menerima serangan makhluk buas tersebut.

1 detik.

5 detik.

1 menit.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap takut-takut ketempat dimana makhluk buas tadi berada. Tapi disana tak ada apapun bahkan siapapun. Tidak juga Hinata yang dilihatnya sebelum makhluk buas tadi muncul. Hanya batang-batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi keatas. Namun dibalik pohon beberapa meter dari tempatnya terduduk, Sasuke melihat samar helaian rambut berwarna kuning terang milik seseorang yang tingginya tak lebih dari 1 meter. Rambut milik seorang anak kecil yang kemudian menghilang dibalik rimbunnya semak yang dilaluinya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sedikit lega menyadari makhluk itu menghilang tanpa membunuhnya. Diciumnya lembut pipi Sakura yang sudah dingin. Dipeluknya erat tubuh yang hampir tak memiliki bentuk lagi tersebut. Namun kemudian isak tangis memilukan menggema dihutan itu. Mengiringi hancurnya hati Sasuke bersama dengan perginya jiwa sang gadis yang dicintainya.

Sepasang Emerald hijau itu tidak akan terbuka lagi. Sepasang Emerald hijau itu tidak akan menatapnya lagi.

.

_Disana aku melihat mereka..._

_Mereka yang saling mencintai dan harus merasakan perihnya rasa kehilangan..._

_Sama seperti dimalam aku kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang mampu melindungiku..._

_Aku juga melihat makhluk dengan sepasang mata merah itu lagi..._

_Dan seperti sebelumnya..._

_Kilatan merah dari sepasang mata itu terlihat seperti kolam darah bagiku..._

_Disana aku pun kembali melihatnya..._

_Sepasang permata Blue Saphire yang berkilauan..._

_Tepat setelah sepasang mata kolam darah itu menghilang..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealous and Revenge

Apdet.! XD

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat **Kyokokokochi** (Sankyuu udah baca, ini udah apdet. :D), **Zoroutechi **(Sankyuu udah baca, hehehe nih apdet. :)), **SemutBeenHere **(Sankyuu udah baca.. Ga usah panggil senpai, panggil Vie az. :)), **TanpaNama **(hahaha q panggil gitu ya? ga ada namanya sih.. :p ini lanjutannya, hehe)

Sankyuu banget buat yang udah mau baca dan ngereview fic buatan saya. Terima kasih juga buat sarannya. Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Oh ya, mungkin ceritanya rada ga sesuai ama yg kalian tebak. hehehe Kalo ada yg salah kasih tau yak?

_Happy reading!_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

(ᶴ=᷇ᵔᴥ᷇ᵔ=)ᶴ

Kelas XII IPA 1.

Suasana berduka kini tengah melanda seisi penghuni kelas tersebut. Kabar tentang terbunuhnya Sakura serta Sasuke yang menjadi _shock _dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit sudah tersebar diseluruh sekolah itu. Para guru kini sedang rapat mengenai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berhasil lolos dan memasuki kawasan sekolah. Pembunuh yang sudah membunuh salah satu murid disana dengan beringas dan membuat murid unggulan disana harus berada di Rumah Sakit. Gumaman dan ocehan dari penghuni kelas itu segera menggema memenuhi ruangan saat itu. Tak terkecuali 5 remaja yang _notabene-_nya adalah sahabat dari Sasuke dan Sakura, yang kini tengah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja membicarakan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalian sudah dengar kabar tentang Sakura dan Sasuke?" Ucap Ino memulai obrolan diantara mereka sehari setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa dua sahabatnya tersebut. Sai yang duduk disamping gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Sedangkan 2 pemuda lain mendengarkan dengan serius. Akh, dan 1 pemuda yang mendengarkan dengan malas sambil sesekali menguap.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan pergi seperti itu.." lanjut gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya mulai memerah mengingat sahabatnya itu. Sai hanya memeluk gadis itu lembut.

"Tenanglah.." Ucap pemuda pucat itu sambil tersenyum tulus dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Tapi Sai.. kondisi mayat Sakura.. bahkan untuk melihatnya saja aku tak sanggup." Airmata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut. Sai hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu.

Pemuda berambut mangkok yang duduk berseberangan dengan dua sejoli itu hanya menatap Sai dan Ino sinis, agak muak melihat tingkah kedua temannya tersebut. Bukannya dia tidak iba mengenai kondisi Sakura dan Sasuke, hanya saja, kenapa pasangan kekasih ini tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpelukan beberapa saat saja? Dia sungguh muak melihat mereka berdua.

"Oya, saat aku menjenguknya, Sasuke berkali-kali menggumamkan tentang _monster bermata merah _dan _Hinata_..." pemuda berambut mangkok itu berujar serius seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai dan Ino.

"Ya. Saat kemarin aku menjenguk Sasuke di Rumah Sakit, dia juga menggumamkan hal yang sama." Tambah pemuda gendut disamping pemuda rambut magkok tadi sambil memakan cemilannya. Sai dan Ino yang sudah kembali dalam pembicaraan serius mereka ikut membenarkan dengan mengangguk.

"Hinata.." Tiba-tiba pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir menyerupai nanas yang sedari tadi nampak seperti ingin tidur tersebut berujar pelan, "ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata." Ucapnya dengan mimik serius yang membuat teman-temannya menelan ludah karena ekspresinya yang tak biasa.

"Tentu saja! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan sipembawa sial itu!" seru sipemuda berambut mangkok berapi-api.

"Ku pikir juga begitu, Lee." Sai membenarkan. Lee menoleh sekilas kearah pemuda pucat itu, sebuah tatapan benci terekam dikedua bola mata hitamnya dan berubah sebelum Sai menyadarinya. Lee kembali menngalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda pucat tersebut.

"Tapi sepertinya hari ini pembawa sial itu tidak masuk sekolah?" Ino melirik kepojok kelas tempat dimana Hinata biasa duduk.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk, Chouji.?" Lee bertanya pada sigendut yang terus sibuk dengan cemilannya.

"Dia kabur kali." Jawab Chouji sekenanya.

"Dalam kasus pembunuhan misterius seperti ini, pelaku biasanya tidak akan menghilang begitu saja." Sipemuda rambut nanas kembali berujar.

"Apa maksudnya, Shikamaru.?" Tanya Lee tak paham, begitu juga dengan 3 temannya yang lain.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga pasti akan muncul." Jawab Shikamaru pelan.

Kriieett.

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Hinata yang tadi dibicarakan oleh 5 sekawan itu masuk dengan wajah lesu. Nampak lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak mata gadis berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku benar kan?" Shikamaru menepuk bahu Chouji pelan, bangga akan tebakannya yang tepat.

Melihat Hinata yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala melewati tempat mereka berkumpul, Ino tiba-tiba bangun dan mendorong gadis itu sampai terjatuh dilantai.

"Akh.!" Hinata memekik kecil karena terkejut oleh tindakan Ino yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

"Beraninya kau muncul disini setelah membunuh sahabatku!" Ino menggeram dan menarik rambut panjang Hinata kuat. Membuat Hinata meringis mendapat perlakuan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ino.?" Hinata menatap bingung kearah Ino dari bawah sambil berusaha melepaskan jambakan Ino pada rambutnya.

"Kau-!" Mata Ino memerah, menatap jijik pada gadis dibawahnya. Sai, Lee, Chouji dan Shikamaru serta anak-anak lain dikelas itu hanya membiarkan kejadian tersebut. Menurut mereka, Hinata memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

Chapter 2. Jealous and Revenge

.

Suasana kelas XII IPA 1 sudah kembali tenang. Setelah Kakashi sensei yang merupakan wali kelas mereka membubarkan pertengkaran hebat—atau lebih tepatnya penganiayaan—yang dilakukan Ino dan teman-temannya pada Hinata yang sama sekali tak melawan. Dan akibat kejadian itu, Hinata—yang sebenarnya adalah korban—harus tinggal dikelas saat semua orang sudah pulang untuk menerima hukuman, membersihkan kelas seorang diri.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang dihukum, hanya saja Ino dan teman-temannya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan ruangan itu sendirian.

"Hah..." Hinata menghela nafasnya lelah. Sesekali gadis berambut panjang itu menyeka pipinya dengan saputangan basah. Lebam dipipinya akibat tamparan keras Ino sepertinya akan berbekas untuk beberapa hari. Diikatnya rambut panjang kebiruan miliknya dengan karet sebelum kemudian dia mengambil sapu dan lap yang ada dipojok kelas tersebut untuk memulai hukumannya, membersihkan ruangan kelas.

Hening.

Hinata membersihkan ruangan kelas itu dalam diam. Pikiran gadis itu melayang entah kemana. Kedua tangannya masih menyapu ruang kelas dengan giat. Sesekali suara batuk kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hinata?" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang memasuki kelas itu dan berjalan kearah Hinata. Mengambil sapu yang ada ditangan gadis itu dan menggantikannya untuk menyapu.

"Ne—neji..? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tak nyaman melihat sepupunya itu menyapu.

"Apanya? Aku hanya membantumu agar bisa cepat selesai." Jawab Neji datar sambil terus menyapu. Hinata menatap pemuda itu lekat.

"Neji..."

"Humm?"

"Kemarin, aku melihat saat Sakura terbunuh..." ucap Hinata pelan. Kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Neji memandang gadis itu bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau menyuruhku mengambil obat diruang kesehatan, aku tidak sengaja mengganggu kegiatan mereka." Hinata duduk dikursi didekatnya. Neji masih memandang sepupunya itu sambil terus menyapu.

"Lalu?"

"Kemudian, saat aku ingin mengambil saputangan pemberianmu yang tertiup angin masuk kedalam hutan, aku kembali melihat mereka." Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar. "Juga makhluk bermata merah itu," lanjutnya pelan setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" Neji berjalan kearah Hinata dan duduk didekat gadis itu.

"Ya, makhluk itu yang membunuh Sakura." Cairan hangat mulai menetes dari dua bola matanya. "Makhluk bermata merah itu mencabik tubuh Sakura tanpa ampun," tubuh Hinata semakin gemetar.

"Hinata..." Neji memegang bahu sepupunya itu, "Sudahlah..." ucapnya lembut demi menenangkan gadis yang kini terisak itu.

.

"Kau dengar sendirikan apa yang dia bilang?" Ino berbisik kepada Sai, Lee, Chouji dan Shikamaru. Mereka ber-5 kini tengan menguping pembicaraan Hinata dan Neji dari pintu ruang kelas yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian beralih menyingkir dari sana dan bersembunyi diruang yang terdapat diantara tangga dan kelas tadi.

"Kurasa kita memang harus memberinya pelajaran." Hasut gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut antusias. Sai dan 3 kawannya yang lain saling pandang, sedikit ragu untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang kalian pikirkan? Sudah jelas kan kalau dia memang membawa sial untuk kita?" Ino semakin berapi-api, "dia harus kita lenyapkan!" Desisnya penuh dendam.

Sai menatap kekasihnya itu dalam. Dua mata _aquamarine _gadis itu menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Sahut Sai datar. Lee menatap pasangan yang selalu sependapat itu sedikit gerah.

"Kami juga akan membantu." Tambah Chouji disertai anggukan kecil oleh Shikamaru. Ino tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

Lee memutar bola matanya menonton tingkah temannya yang sok saling membantu itu. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri," ujar Lee dingin. Membuat 4 remaja lainnya menatap pemuda itu, heran.

"Kau tak ingin terlibat ini semua secara gamblang, ha?" Shikamaru melirik pemuda rambut mangkok itu sinis.

Lee tersenyum kecut, "aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya dengan cara pengecut." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dijinjing Ino.

"Heh?" Ino menaikkan alisnya sarkastik, "memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Sambungnya mencibir pemuda itu

"Biarkan aku lakukan dan kalian lihat saja sendiri." Jawab Lee santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan 4 temannya itu. Sebuah tatapan menusuk diberikan pemuda itu pada Sai saat melewatinya. Sai hanya tersenyum aneh membalas menatapnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ino berpaling dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari kantong plastik ditangannya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku."

_Chloroform._

_._

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan diri dulu. Biar aku yang selesaikan hukumanmu." Ucap Neji lembut sambil kembali bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau—tidak percaya padaku, Neji?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Namun hanya senyuman yang diberikan Neji sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis itu. Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ya, Hinata sadar itu. Mana mungkin Neji akan percaya dengannya. Sekali lagi Hinata tegaskan dalam hati, semua apa yang dikatakannya bukanlah imajinasi. Tapi kenapa.? Sulit sekali bagi orang lain untuk mempercayainya. Apalagi kalau dia sampai bilang bahwa yang menyelamatkannya malam itu, saat ayahnya terbunuh adalah seorang anak kecil. Begitupula saat makhluk buas itu akan menerkam Sasuke, anak kecil dengan mata sebiru lautan itulah yang muncul dan menyelamatkannya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya padanya.

Hinata tersenyum hampa, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan lesu menuju pintu keluar ruangan kelas itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Neji sebelum gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Keruang kesehatan. Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku tidur sambil menunggumu." Sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

"Hati-hati." Ucap pemuda itu pelan. Tatapan matanya kembali datar saat sosok gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Bisa kau keluar sekarang?" Tiba-tiba Neji bersuara kembali seraya menatap malas kearah pintu masuk yang berada berseberangan dengan pintu keluar, tempat Hinata keluar tadi. Sesosok pemuda kemudian muncul dibalik pintu yang digeser tersebut. Tatapan mata menusuk diberikan sosok itu pada Neji.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Lee?" Tanya Neji langsung pada sosok yang adalah Lee tersebut.

Lee tersenyum sinis, "kau pikir apa lagi hah?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Jadi, kau sekarang juga mengincar Hinata, ya?" Balas Neji balik bertanya lagi. Tangan kanannya menepuk celana seragam panjang bermotif kotak kemerahan yang sepertinya terkena debu saat dia menyapu tadi. Berpura-pura tak melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Lee padanya.

"Ya." Lee menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau tak berniat mencegahku?" Tanya pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Neji tersenyum tipis dan menolehkan tatapannya kearah Lee, "kau takkan bisa menyentuhnya." Sahut pemuda itu santai, sehingga membuat Lee merasa dirinya diremehkan.

"Apa kau pikir kau masih bisa mengalahkanku hah, Hyuuga?" Tanya Lee dengan kalimat penuh tekanan.

"Bukan aku.." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Lee kembali memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Tapi dia..." sambung Neji tepat saat sesosok makhluk melompat dihadapan pemuda berambut mangkok tersebut dan mendarat diatas meja didepan Lee. Lee yang terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok itu refleks melompat kebelakang sehingga membuatnya terbentur meja dan kursi yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hai!" Sosok yang baru saja muncul itu tersenyum menyapa kearah Lee. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya santai, membuat rambut kuningnya yang agak panjang bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan gerakan tangannya. Kalung kristal yang melekat dilehernya tampak berkilat kala cahaya dari ruangan itu menerpanya.

"Kau—" Lee membelalak menatap sosok tersebut, dia mengenalnya. Sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyala dengan kulit berwarna sawo matang. Tak hanya itu, 3 pasang garis memanjang dikedua belah pipinya dan sepasang bola mata biru tenang tersebut takkan pernah dilupakan oleh Lee. Takkan pernah.

Dengan cepat, Lee mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan memainkannya melewati jemarinya beberapa saat. Sosok berambut kuning didepannya tersenyum memandang Lee yang kini sudah mengarahkan pisautersebut tepat didepan wajahnya. Neji tak ambil pusing dengan dua remaja didepannya itu dan hanya berjalan menuju kursi didekatnya, kemudian duduk santai disana sambil menonton pertunjukan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya kini.

"_Balisong, _ha?" Sosok berambut kuning itu tersenyum melihat pisau lipat yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya seraya menggigit telunjuknya pelan. Bertingkah sok polos dan membuat Neji yang menonton mereka tersenyum geli.

"Hentikan itu, Naruto. Sepertinya Lee tidak menyukainya." Ledek Neji saat pemuda berambut kuning itu mulai memiringkan kepalanya, seolah dia anak kecil yang tak mengerti apapun.

Lee melirikkan matanya tajam kearah Neji yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sosok berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu.

"Kau akan menyesal meremehkanku, Uzumaki." Geram Lee seraya melompat kearah Naruto yang dengan sigap menghindar kesisi kiri dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Lee menatap semakin murka pada pemuda itu. Dengan membabi buta, Lee menghambur kesosok itu dan menghujamkan pisau yang ada ditangannya untuk melukai Naruto. Namun tak satupun dari serangan Lee yang berhasil melukai naruto, menggores tubuh mulus yang terbalut t-shirt _orange _dan celana jeans hitam itupun tidak.

"Mau bermain lebih lama lagi, Lee?" Naruto melompat saat Lee menusukkan _balisong _ditangannya mengarah kejantungnya, kemudian mendarat keatas meja dibelakang Lee yang dengan sigap kembali memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan _balisong _ditangannya tetap kearah Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkanku seperti waktu itu, Naruto!" Lee berteriak. Tangan kirinya yang kosong dengan cepat kembali merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati tajam. Secepat yang dia bisa, menghunuskan belati itu mengarah kewajah Naruto dan berhasil membuat sebuah goresan memanjang dipipi tan Naruto. Membelah 3 goresan yang sudah ada terlebih dahulu dipipi kecoklatan itu.

"Wow.. kemampuannya memang berkembang." Ucap Neji seolah kagum pada gerakan Lee yang semakin cepat. Namun seringai yang terukir diwajah pemuda itu menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

"Kau masih lambat," bisik Naruto pelan ditelinga Lee seraya menjilat darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka gores pemberian Lee dipipinya hingga sudut bibirnya penuh nafsu. Membuat Lee terkejut, sejak kapan dia...

"Lepaskan tangan menjijikkan mu itu dariku!" Seru Lee keras saat menyadari kondisinya sekarang. Kedua tangannya yang mengarah kearah Naruto kini sudah dikunci oleh pemuda itu diatas meja dengan menindihnya menggunakan sebelah tangan dan lututnya. Lee berusaha menarik lengannya namun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Kau tertangkap." Goda naruto sambil mengambil _balisong _dan belatiyang terlepas dari tangan Lee dan memposisikan kedua benda tajam tadi memutari leher Lee. Setetes keringat dingin melewati pelipis Lee lambat.

"Ahahaha.. ternyata Naruto masih jauh lebih cepat!" Seru Neji bertepuk tangan seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri Lee yang setengah berdiri karena tangannya yang masih berada dibawah tubuh Naruto. Neji merunduk memposisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan Lee dan memberikan senyuman mengejek pada pemuda itu.

"Itu sudah jelaskan, Neji?" Naruto menyeringai. Membuat Lee semakin merasa terhina.

"Berhenti meledekku dan selesaikan semua ini segera!" Lee mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap murka pada Naruto. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Rock Lee." Jawab Naruto datar sambil memainkan dua benda tajam ditangannya keleher Lee. Membuat beberapa goresan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah disana saat kedua benda itu dengan sengaja disentuhkan Naruto kekulit pemuda didepannya.

"Ukh." Lee meringis pelan, "tak ada urusan apanya! Kau yang sudah menghabisi mereka semua, panutanku! Hanya karena kau ingin bermain! Makhluk menjijikkan! cuih!" Lee meluapkan semua emosinya dan meludah tepat mengenai pipi tan Naruto. Deru nafas memburu Lee semakin memburu setelah meluapkan apa yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Kau—" Raut wajah Neji berubah emosi mendengar semua umpatan yang ditujukan Lee pada Naruto dan mengangkat tangannya refleks untuk memukul Lee. Namun tatapan datar dari Naruto membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Lee dengan tenang. Menyapu saliva Lee yang menempel dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya yang masih memegang senjata yang tadi digunakan Lee.

"Benar-benar tak punya sopan santun ya?" Naruto menatap Lee dengan wajah polosnya. Lee kembali menggeram disuguhi tatapan seperti itu dari orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh seperti itu!" teriak Lee tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Neji hanya kembali menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka, kau makhluk menjijikkan!" Umpat Lee penuh amarah. Naruto yang mendengar makian dari Lee untuknya itu hanya menaikkan sebelah bibirnya sinis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa ya, Lee?" Ucap Neji pelan dan duduk didekat dua remaja itu. Naruto menoleh kearah Neji dan tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Neji tersebut. Sedangkan Lee hanya meringis ketika dirasakannya tindihan lutut Naruto diatas lengannya semakin berat.

"Dia tak takut mati." Naruto berujar lembut seraya melemparkan dua senjata Lee ditangannya kearah papan tulis dan langsung menancap disana, "tapi kurasa dia akan takut dengan ini." Ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit menggeram.

Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan mundur beberapa langkah menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto berikutnya. Sedangkan Lee yang tak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya hanya membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kondisi orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya muak.

Naruto kini bukan lagi Naruto yang tadi. Rambut pirang kuning miliknya mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam dan rambut-rambut tipis mulai tumbuh serta memanjang menutupi seluruh kulit mulusnya yang tak tertutup t-shirt dan celana. Seringaian diwajahnya memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang semakin menajam dibalik bibir mungilnya. Kuku-kuku jemari ramping Naruto semakin memanjang menyerupai cakar binatang. Kedua telinga kecilnya pun kini sudah berubah selayaknya telinga kucing yang runcing. Dan sepasang permata biru dalam kelopak matanya telah berganti warna menjadi permata semerah darah.

"Ggrrrraaaahhh..." Naruto—atau setidaknya beberapa saat tadi—kini tengah menggeram keras kearah Lee yang tubuhnya kini gemetar menghadapi makhluk didepannya. Tetesan saliva dari sudut bibir Naruto yang kini sudah berubah menetes tepat keatas lengan Lee yang masih ditindih lutut oleh Naruto. Neji hanya menghela nafasnya melihat Naruto yang kini sudah berubah bentuk itu.

"A—apa yang...?" Lee berontak mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari kuncian lutut Naruto. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang meja berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari makhluk mengerikan dihadapannya kini. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng saat jemari penuh cakar panjang milik Naruto memutari wajahnya.

'Ja-jadi dengan bentuk seperti ini dia menghabisi mereka semua...' batin Lee ketakutan. Kalau dengan sosok Naruto yang seperti ini, bagaimana pun kuatnya dia takkan mungkin bisa menghabisi sosok didepannya kini. Bahkan mereka semua tak ada yang mampu menghabisinya, sebaliknya malah mereka yang dihabisi oleh makhluk ini.

"Ne-Neji.. Tolong aku.." Lee menoleh dan memohon kearah Neji. Berharap pemuda itu bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya dari makhluk buas didepannya. Tapi Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ma'afkan aku.. tapi kau sendiri yang memintanya melakukan hal itu." Ucap Neji seolah menyesal tak bisa membantu pemuda berambut mangkok tersebut. Namun seringai yang terukir dikedua bibirnya menjelaskan lain.

"Ggrraaaaaoooo.." Makhluk itu kembali menggeram. Mengarahkan cakar tajam miliknya kearah Lee yang tak bisa bergerak.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan! SAI! TOLONG AKU! " Lee berteriak histeris berharap suaranya didengar oleh Sai, satu-satunya orang yang saat ini terpikir diotaknya dapat menolongnya. Namun cakar-cakar tajam milik Naruto merobek kulit yang melekat didadanya dengan cepat dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk kembali berteriak meminta pertolongan. Memperlihatkan tulang-tulang dada yang melindungi rongga tersebut dan membuat cairan merah anyir menyembur dari sana.

"Rrrroooaaahhh..." Auman makhluk yang adalah Naruto itu menggema diseluruh ruangan kelas itu. Membuat Neji sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

"A—AAA... " dan disambung raungan memilukan milik Lee setelahnya yang tak kalah nyaring dari auman Naruto sebelumnya. Mengiringi masuknya cakar tajam milik Naruto kebagian dada pemuda berambut mangkok itu, diiringi dengan keluarnya organ-organ yang seharusnya berada didalam tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa Naruto meninggalkan rongga yang melindunginya. Neji memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat kejadian itu. Walau ini bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi tetap saja pemandangan didepannya itu sedikit membuat perutnya mual.

Hening.

Tak terdengar lagi adanya geraman, auman maupun teriakan dibelakangnya. Hanya suara tetesan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh tak bernyawa milik Lee yang dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak diatas mejalah yang mengisi keheningan dikelas tersebut. Neji masih enggan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sudah bisa menebak pemandangan apa yang akan dilihatnya jika dia memalingkan wajah nanti.

"Neji-_niisan_.?" Sebuah suara kecil memecahkan keheningan diruangan tersebut. Neji sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Suara yang memanggilnya itu adalah suara anak kecil.

"Naru—to.?" Panggilan Neji sedikit terpotong saat dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya kini, "wow.." ucapnya kagum.

Sosok yang serupa dengan Naruto, bahkan 3 goresan dipipi, kalung kristal biru dan sepasang permata bola mata biru tenang milik Naruto serta t-shirt _orange _dan celana jeans hitam yang tadi diapakai Naruto. Hanya saja, yang didepannya kini bukanlah sosok Naruto yang sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi, tapi seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 3 atau 4 tahunan.

Neji sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, mengindahkan pemandangan mengerikan dibelakang anak tersebut, "ternyata anak itu memang benar-benar kau, Naruto." Ucap Neji pelan. Meraih Naruto kecil kedalam dua tangannya dan menggendongnya. Celana jeans hitam yang semula dipakai anak itu tanggal begitu saja karena ukurannya yang jauh melebihi anak tersebut saat Neji mengangkatnya. Menyisakan t-shirt _orange _ yang melekat tak kalah longgar ditubuh mungil bocah dalam gendongan Neji tersebut.

"Neji-_nii_ bicara apa.?" Naruto kecil memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dan membuat Neji kembali tersenyum pada bocah tersebut. Tapi ekspresi Neji segera berubah saat indera penglihatannya akhirnya menangkap pemandangan dibelakang Naruto kecil tadi.

"Aduh..." Neji sedikit menghela nafasnya saat tersadar dari kekagumannya akan kondisi Naruto sekarang dan melihat kondisi kelas yang sedari tadi dibersihkannya itu. Tubuh Lee yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas salah satu meja terus menerus mengalirkan cairan merah sehingga membuat genangan dibawahnya. Beberapa bagian tubuh Lee yang berserakan dan darah yang terciprat kemana-mana membuat bau anyir menyeruak dalam ruangan tersebut. Menyesakkan udara didalamnya.

"Naruto.." Neji menatap bocah digendongannya sedikit kesal, "seharusnya kau tadi berpikir lebih dulu tentang kerugian yang kudapat jika kau melakukannya disini." Omel pemuda itu pada Naruto yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil menghisap jempolnya polos.

"Nyam nyam..." Naruto kecil tak menjawab dan hanya menghisap jempolnya seolah itu adalah permen.

"Yah.. kurasa dengan begini, Lee juga akan sedikit senang." Neji memandang langit kelam diluar jendela kelas itu. Beberapa percikan darah juga menempel disana, "setidaknya dia akan bertemu dengan mereka kembali, para _exorcist _bodoh itu." Gumam Neji pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.

.

Sementara itu diruang kesehatan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak.." Hinata menggumam pelan sambil menarik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Tatapannya menerawang kelangit kelam diluar jendela ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya sebentar lagi awan kelam itu akan menumpahkan isinya kebumi.

"Umm.." Hinata menutup matanya pelan. Mencoba menemukan ketenangan disana untuk sekedar menghilangkan kantuk serta pikiran yang beberapa hari ini mengganggunya sejak kematian ayahnya. Seminggu sudah berlalu, namun bayangan makhluk buas dengan sepasang mata merah yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya selalu terlintas dibenaknya. Wajah Hinata sedikit merengut saat teringat sepasang mata merah tersebut, tapi kemudian bayangan bocah kecil dengan sepasang bola mata biru tenang mampu membuat ekspresi wajahnya juga ikut tenang. Hinata mulai tertidur.

"Biar aku saja." Bisik Ino pelan kepada 3 temannya yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Mereka ber-4 kini sudah berada didepan pintu masuk ruang kesehatan setelah mengikuti Hinata keluar dari ruang kelas tadi.

Sai menatap Ino datar, "aku saja." Ucapnya dingin.

"Tidak, biar aku saja." Bantah Ino dan mengambil botol yang berada ditangan Chouji.

"Ino.." Sai mendesah pelan, "biar aku." Ucapnya seraya berusaha mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Ino.

"Jangan memperpanjang dialog!" Shikamaru sedikit mendesis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Ino, Sai dan Chouji menatap pemuda itu sedikit takut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino mengalah dan menyerahkan botol ditangannya pada Sai yang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Hati-hati. Sai berjalan masuk kesana sedikit berjingkit. Setelah berada tepat didepan Hinata yang tertidur Sai mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dan meneteskan cairan _chloroform _dalam botol diatasnya. Hinata sedikit menggumam dalam tidurnya, membuat Sai sedikit tersenyum menatap korbannya.

"Nikmati hadiah dariku, Uzumaki..." Desis Sai pelan seraya menangkupkan saputangan yang sudah diberi _chloroform _itu kemulut Hinata.

"A—mmphh.." Hinata membuka matanya menyadari ada seseorang yang berbicara dan membungkam mulutnya. Dua bola mata Hinata membulat saat mendapati wajah Sai yang menyeringai aneh terhadapnya. Kedua tangan mungil Hinata berusaha melepaskan bungkaman Sai pada mulutnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian sudah tak ada lagi perlawanan berarti dari gadis berambut kebiruan tersebut.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang Sai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi tanda pada Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. 3 remaja itupun ikut masuk dan segera menggotong tubuh tak bergerak Hinata dan segera membawanya keluar. Tak menyadari seringai licik yang diukir Sai dikedua belah bibirnya.

.

'_Nikmati hadiah dariku, Uzumaki'..._

_Samar aku dapat mendengar ucapannya tadi sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku..._

_Apa dia lupa kalau namaku 'Hyuuga'.._

_Bukan 'Uzumaki'..._

_Siapa itu 'Uzumaki'...?_

_Dan juga seringaian yang diberikannya padaku tadi..._

_Sepertinya aku mengenali seriangaian itu..._

_Tapi aku lupa..._

_Saat aku mengerjap, hal pertama yang kembali melintas dipikiranku adalah dua bola mata biru itu..._

_Blue Saphire yang mampu membuatku tenang..._

_Bahkan dalam keterpurukan ku yang paling dalam..._

.

Yap! Selesai!

Semoga ga banyak salah lagi... heheehe

Kalo baca tolong Review ya... (^0^)


	4. Chapter 4 : Delusion and Meet

Apdet lagi~! wahahaha~

Kecepatan kah apdetnya? ato lebih baik sekali seminggu saja yak saya apdetnya? hummm... =w=a

Yap yap.. tapi karena udah apdet ya udah.. XD

Sebelumnya sankyuu dulu buat **Zoroutecchi **(hehehe iyah.. masih ada beberapa bagian.. :)), **Nahi **(sankyuu udah baca. Hehehe kayaknya masih lama tamatnya.. tapi jamin bagus deh! wahahaa*kepedean* *plak!* hehe), **Kaisar11 **(sankyuu udah mo baca.. kalo mau tau jawabannya ikutin terus lanjutannya.. :p ini apdet. :D), **SemutBeenHere, Kyokokokochi, **dan **Tanpa Nama :D**

Semoga chapter ini udah lebih baik lg... :)

Kasih tau kalo ceritanya agak aneh yak? walo ga yakin bisa sy perbaiki dengan benar... XD

**Naru : **Ngapain ditanya coba kalo ga bisa baikin?

**Vie : **Ahh.. _darling_... ga usah sewot gitu dong... *cipok* XDD

**Naru :** *semaput* XD

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

_Happy Reading!_

(ᶴ=᷇ᵔᴥ᷇ᵔ=)ᶴ

.

Suasana damai kembali menyapa bumi saat matahari sudah mulai beranjak kembali keperaduannya. Meninggalkan semua aktifitas penghuni bumi yang juga mulai kembali ketempatnya masing-masing, rumah. Begitupula suasana disebuah ruangan kosong yang tak terpakai di Konoha High School. Sebuah ruangan yang tak terpakai dan sudah lama ditinggalkan tersebut tampak lengang seperti biasanya. Tak ada aktifitas dari makhluk hidup didalamnya. Hanya beberapa tikus dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya yang berlarian kesana kemari.

Kriieeettt...

Suara pintu tua ruangan itu bergema saat beberapa orang menggeser dan membukanya. Orang-orang yang berjumlah 5 itu berjalan masuk keruangan dengan sedikit kesusahan karena membopong seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya sedang tertidur—atau pingsan. Suara derak langkah kaki mereka terdengar bergema diruangan yang sama sekali tak memiliki perabot kecuali beberapa meja dan kursi rusak, tali tambang bekas perlombaan tarik tambang tahun kemarin dan beberapa kayu panjang yang tergeletak begitu saja. Salah seorang dari gerombolan itu berjalan kesudut ruangan dan menekan sakelar lampu yang ada disana.

Krit krit..

Dua bola lampu bulat diruang itu berbunyi saat aliran listrik berusaha membuatnya menyala. Beberapa tahun tidak digunakan ternyata tidak membuat lampu itu mati begitu saja. Walau dengan susah payah, kedua lampu itu akhirnya menyala. Memberikan penerangan seadanya pada ruangan yang lumayan luas tersebut. Menampakkan sosok dari orang-orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Ino, Sai, Chouji,dan Shikamaru serta Hinata yang pingsan.

"Letakkan saja dia disana." Ino memerintah 3 pemuda itu dan menunjuk kesudut ruangan tersebut. Sai, Chouji dan Shikamaru mengangguk dan meletakkan Hinata yang masih pingsan begitu saja disudut ruangan tersebut.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Chouji yang sudah kembali membuka bungkus cemilan dikantongnya. Shikamaru sudah berjalan menuju sebuah meja rusak yang ada disana dan mendudukkan dirinya malas disana. Sai hanya menatap Hinata yang pingsan tanpa banyak komentar dan mengambil tambang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri lalu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Hinata kuat.

"Tunggu sampai dia sadar," Ino berujar pelan. "Kita baru akan memberinya pelajaran saat dia sudah terbangun," sambung gadis itu. Sai mendelik kearah Ino yang menatap tajam pada sosok Hinata. Rasa tak sabar untuk segera memulai permainan berbahaya diantara mereka terpancar dari bola mata bening milik Ino.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku mau keluar untuk berjaga-jaga sekalian menghabiskan cemilanku." Ucap Chouji sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Disini pengap," sambungnya sambil menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Ino hanya tersenyum kecut menatap Chouji yang sudah menghilang.

"Hoahhmm.." Shikamaru menguap lebar seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja yang tadi didudukinya, "bangunkan aku kalau sudah mau mulai." Ucapnya datar.

"Hum.." dan hanya anggukan pelan yang diberikan Ino sebagai jawaban.

Hening.

Sai sudah menyelesaikan ikatannya pada Hinata. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Ino yang masih berdiri sambil menatap tubuh tak bergerak Hinata.

"Aku tak sabar lagi memulainya." Desis Ino pelan. Sai yang sudah berada disampingnya hanya menyeringai dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu erat seraya mencium tengkuknya.

"Aku juga." Gumam Sai pelan dibalik tengkuk Ino. Menghirup dalam aroma bunga lili dari gadis tersebut.

Cahaya kekuningan dari matahari masuk menembus ruangan itu dari sela-sela dinding yang berlubang. Sesekali terdengar bunyi mendecit dari tikus-tikus penghuni sebenarnya ruangan tersebut. Merasa terganggu dengan adanya orang-orang didalam wilayahnya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang kebiruan masih terlelap dengan tenang. Tak menyadari apa yang akan menimpa dirinya. Terus terbuai dalam mimpi yang dalam dibawah alam sadarnya.

.

Chapter 3. Delusion and Meet

.

Silau. Hinata menutup sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup dengan rambut panjangnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Sinar putih terang menyapa matanya saat dia membuka mata dan mengerjap setelah tidur pulas yang dirasanya hanya sebentar namun membuatnya lelah. Setelah dirasanya kedua indera penglihatnya sudah mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya tersebut, diputarnya perlahan kedua bola matanya menyisir tempatnya kini berada tersebut.

Kosong. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali demi memastikan penglihatannya. Dia kini berada ditempat entah apa. Tak ada apa-apa disini, hanya sebuah lapangan luas dengan tanah sebagai lantainya. Cahaya menusuk yang sedari tadi dirasakannya berasal dari sesuatu—yang Hinata yakin—bukanlah matahari.

"Di—mana ini?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tergagap pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Kakak..."_

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah suara yang didengarnya. Seorang anak kecil bermata biru dengan 3 pasang garis dipipinya serta rambut kuning menyalanya kini tengah menatap kearahnya. Kalung kristal berwarna serupa mata anak itu nampak berkilat diterpa cahaya putih yang menerangi tempat itu. Sebuah aura aneh terasa disekitar anak itu.

"Kau..." Hinata berjalan kedepan bermaksud mendekati anak bermata biru tersebut.

"_Kakak..."_

Anak itu tersenyum kearah Hinata. Senyum tenang yang nampak sangat manis diwajah tan anak itu. Rambut kuning menyalanya bersinar sangat terang dimata Hinata.

"Anu.. ini dimana?" Hinata bertanya pada anak itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat ketempat anak itu berdiri menatapnya. Sianak masih menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"_Naru senang kakak mau datang..."_

Gumaman anak itu terdengar damai ditelinga Hinata. Membuat gadis berambut panjang kebiruan itu terkesiap beberapa saat dan menatap terpesona pada sosok mungil didepannya. Entah kenapa anak bermata biru dan rambut kuning cerah itu mampu menghilangkan semua kegundahannya hanya dengan beberapa kata dari mulut mungilnya. Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, semakin mendekat kearah anak yang selalu memanggil dirinya _Naru _tersebut. Namun saat jarak diantara dia dan anak itu semakin dekat, Hinata merasa dirinya seolah-olah tersedot oleh sesuatu yang tak berbentuk. Sesuatu itu menariknya kuat dan membuatnya terpental kebelakang keras. Hinata menutup matanya dan meringis merasakan sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya.

"A—apa yang ter—" pertanyaan Hinata terpotong saat kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap. Tatapan matanya kali ini sepertinya sedang membohonginya.

"I—ini?" Hinata kembali mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan menyingkap helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dibukanya kedua bola matanya setelah memantapkan hati untuk melakukannya. Dan memang, pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh kedua bola matanya tidaklah salah.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Dia kini menatap bingung pada tempatnyya kini berada. Ini bukan tempat dimana dia pertama kali membuka mata tadi. Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang disekelilingnya. Membatasi jarak penglihatannya untuk melihat lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hinata kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ah, bodohnya dia. Memangnya apa yang akan didapatnya jika bertanya dengan diri sendiri?

"Dimana anak tadi..." gumam Hinata pelan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya dan berjalan melewati pohon-pohon tinggi tersebut. Hewan-hewan kecil berlarian menghindar ketika Hinata tidak sengaja hampir menginjak sarang mereka dibalik akar pohon besar yang dilaluinya. Hinata menahan pekikannya yang hampir keluar karena terkejut dengan lompatan hewan-hewan kecil tersebut.

'Cuma kelinci..' batin Hinata menenangkan dirinya.

Hinata kembali berjalan melewati pepohonan tinggi dan semak-semak rimbun didalam hutan tersebut. Puluhan pertanyaan ditahannya dalam hati. Memangnya pada siapa dia akan bertanya, dia sendirian disini. Tapi pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

Apa ini mimpi? Apa dia sudah mati? Apa ini kehidupan setelah kematian? Apa dia tersesat? Apa ini akibat kesialan yang selalu menimpanya? Apa ini?

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Padahal dia yakin sekali, bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu dia tertidur diruang kesehatan untuk menunggu Neji. Lalu seseorang membiusnya, Sai membiusnya.

"Ah!" Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Diangkatnya kepalanya melihat keatas. Dia mengenali tempat ini. "Ini hutan dibelakang sekolah.." gumamnya pelan. Apa setelah dibius oleh Sai, dia kemudian dibuang kesini? Kalau hanya kesini, Sai tidak perlu membiusnya segala. Hinata sering ketempat ini.

"Apa otakku terganggu ya?" Hinata memegang kepalanya dan sedikit mengusapnya. Meraba apakah disana ada bekas benturan atau apapun yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa sekarang dia bingung. Masih berkutat dengan kepalanya sambil memandang keatas, mencoba menelisik sejauh mana pandangannya dapat dihalangi oleh rimbunnya dedaunan pepohonan menjulang tersebut. Sampai Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Hinata menoleh, dan pemandangan yang ditangkap kedua bola matanya membuatnya sekali lagi harus membelalak.

"I—ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." tubuh Hinata mulai gemetar.

"_WOI! PEMBAWA SIAL! KEMANA KAU BAWA SAKURA KU, HAH!"_

Seorang pemuda bermata tajam dengan iris Onyx tengah berlari dengan wajah murka kearahnya. Dapat dirasakan oleh Hinata aura menusuk yang muncul disekitar tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut.

"A—apa ini?" Hinata bergeming, tak percaya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Pemuda itu, penglihatannya kali ini pasti benar-benar membohonginya. Hinata mengerjap dan mengucek matanya cepat kemudian kembali menatap kedepan, kearah pemuda yang kini berlari kearahnya. Itu memang dia, Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi—lagi?" Hinata menoleh kesana kemari. Berusaha mencari alasan tepat kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Tapi, memang apa yang dicarinya. Tubuh Hinata kembali gemetar. Tatapan matanya mulai mengabur kearah sosok Sasuke yang sudah semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"_Kakak..."_

Suara kecil yang sangat dikenal Hinata karena baru beberapa saat yang lalu juga didengarnya kembali terdengar. Hinata kembali mengerjap dan memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan, dimana tadi Sasuke berlari kearahnya kini sudah menghilang. Didepannya kini hanya ada seorang anak kecil bermata biru, rambut kuning menyala, kalung dengan permata sebiru matanya dan t-shirt _orange _yang kebesaran.

"Naru..." Hinata menggumamkan nama anak yang kini berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum lebar tersebut. Anak itu melambai kearah Hinata kemudian berputar dan berlari menjauhi Hinata.

"Tunggu!" Hinata berseru pada anak itu dan mengikutinya. Melewati pohon-pohon besar dihutan itu dengan cepat. Namun tak berapa lama lari Hinata terhenti dan gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kesebuah pohon didekatnya. Anak berambut kuning itu sudah menghilang dibalik semak dihutan tersebut.

"Akh.." Hinata meringis pelan. Dipegangnya kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Sakit. Hinata menutup kelopak matanya saat rasa nyeri dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata merasa dirinya kini tengah ditarik oleh sesuatu yang kemudian kembali mementalkan tubuhnya keras kebelakang.

"Ugh.." Hinata berusaha berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya. Masih meringis karena rasa nyeri dikepalanya yang belum berkurang. Namun kembali, saat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dia mulai menggeleng lemah.

"A—apa lagi sekarang?" Gadis berambut kebiruan itu kembali mengalami sesuatu yang aneh. Dia tadi baru saja berada ditengah gurun—hanya itu kemungkinan tempat yang terpikir oleh Hinata—kemudian dia berada didalam hutan, dan sekarang, entah kenapa dia sudah berada didepan pintu kelasnya. Kelas XII IPA 1, papan diatas kepalanya menunjukkan hal itu demi mempertegas apa yang tengah dibingungkan gadis tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi.." gumam Hinata pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sudah mulai berkurang rasa sakitnya. Ya, dia pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Hanya itu penjelasan yang masuk akal kenapa dia bisa berpindah tempat dalam waktu yang cepat.

"_Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Rock Lee." _

Hinata kembali terkesiap mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Pelan, Hinata menggeser pintu ruang kelas itu dan menatap kedalam. Disana sudah ada 3 orang pemuda, 2 orang diantaranya adalah orang yang dikenal Hinata. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang terikat, sepupunya Neji, dan pemuda berambut mangkok yang sedikit terhalang oleh pemuda lainnya, Lee. Lalu seorang pemuda lain berambut kuning yang berjongkok didepan Lee dan membelakangi Hinata.

"A-anoo.. Ma'af masuk tiba-tiba..." Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah 3 pemuda itu sedikit takut, "aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Lanjut gadis itu.

Hening. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari 3 pemuda didepannya yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya tadi. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"A-anoo.. Neji..." Hinata berjalan mendekati Neji dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah pemuda itu. Namun sama sekali tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Hinata kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Ukh." _

Hinata mendengar ringisan itu pelan dari Lee. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Lee yang sedikit terlindung punggung pemuda berambut kuning didepannya.

'Ada apa?' Batin Hinata penasaran seraya mendekat kearah 2 pemuda itu.

"_Tak ada urusan apanya! Kau yang sudah menghabisi mereka semua, panutanku! Hanya karena kau ingin bermain! Makhluk menjijikkan! cuih!" _

Hinata tersentak mendengar seruan keras dari Lee. Langkah gadis itu terhenti tepat disamping pemuda berambut kuning didepan lee.

"_Kau—" _

Suara berat itu terdengar marah. Hinata menoleh kebelakang, kearah Neji. Tatapan murka dari pemuda itu membuat Hinata sedikit gentar. Neji tak pernah terlihat seperti itu didepannya.

"_Benar-benar tak punya sopan santun ya?" _

"_Berhenti bertingkah bodoh seperti itu!" _

"_Aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka, kau makhluk menjijikkan!" _

"_Kau benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa ya, Lee?" _

Hinata menatap 3 pemuda itu bergantian. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka. Pelan dilangkahkan Hinata kakinya memutari pemuda berambut kuning disampingnya. Menatap pemuda itu langsung berhadapan.

"_Dia tak takut mati." _

Kini tanpa terhalang punggung pemuda berambut kuning menyala tersebut, dapat dilihat Hinata dengan jelas posisi Lee yang kedua tangannya tengah ditindih menggunakan lutut oleh pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Pantas saja Hinata merasa sedikit bingung dengan posisi Lee yang sedikit membungkuk didepan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Hinata sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah mengunci pergerakan Lee itu. T-shirt _orange _dan celana jeans hitam yang dipakai pemuda itu sedikit menggelitik Hinata. Sebuah bandul kristal biru yang menggantung dileher pemuda itu terasa sedikit familiar bagi Hinata. Bandul kalung kristal biru itu sangat mirip dengan kalung yang dipakai anak kecil bermata biru yang tadi Hinata temui. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, kalung seperti itu mungkin saja tidak hanya ada satu. Hinata menggeleng menepis perasaan anehnya tadi. Namun kemudian kedua bola mata Hinata membulat sempurna kala kedua bola mata menyerupai batu _amethyst_ miliknya itu menangkap potret wajah didepannya kini.

Kulit berwarna tan, 3 pasang goresan dikedua pipi dan satu lagi goresan yang mengeluarkan darah. Bibir mungil kemerahan dan hidung mancung serta pahatan wajah yang sempurna. Namun bukan itu yang membuat wajah Hinata kini sedikit bersemu, tapi kedua pasang bola mata kristal biru yang tertanam didalam kelopak mata pemuda itulah yang membuatnya seakan melayang. Seolah-olah langit bukanlah tandingan untuk bersaing warna biru dengan dua bola mata tersebut.

"_Tapi kurasa dia akan takut dengan ini."_

"Kau—" Rasa tak percaya akan apa yang kini dilihatnya menghinggapi perasaan Hinata. Pemuda ini sangat mirip dengan anak kecil yang ditemuinya tadi. Sebelah tangan Hinata terjulur berniat untuk menyentuh tubuh pemuda bermata biru tersebut. Berusaha memastikan kalau sosok didepannya ini memang nyata. Namun detik berikutnya, kembali rasa sakit mendera kepalanya. Membuat sigadis meringis memegang kepala dan memejamkan matanya demi menahan sakit.

"Jangan lagi..." gumam Hinata yang masih menutup mata. Gadis itu tak berani membuka matanya. Dia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya apabila dia membuka mata. Tubuhnya pasti akan berada ditempat berbeda lagi.

"Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini ku inginkan.." lirihnya pelan.

.

.

Chouji kini tengah duduk ditanah sambil menjulurkan kedua kakinya santai. Pemuda dengan tubuh gempal itu kini tengah menikmati cemilan yang ada ditangannya. Sesekali kedua bola mata pemuda itu menyisiri semak dan pepohonan yang mengelilingi ruangan tua yang didalamnya tengah ditempati oleh teman-temannya. Berjaga sambil santai itu menyenangkan.

"Untung saja aku berteman baik dengan mereka." Gumam Chouji pelan seraya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas demi memandang langit yang sudah mulai semakin gelap. Sepertinya hujan yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh membasahi bumi mengurungkan niatnya untuk jatuh. Buktinya sampai hampir malam seperti ini tak ada satu tetespun air yang jatuh dari atas sana.

"_A-AAA~" _Sebuah teriakan memilukan menggema diarea sekolah tersebut.

"Teriakan siapa itu?" Chouji terkesiap. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru. Sepertinya dia mengenal pemilik suara itu.

"Lee..." Chouji menggumam. Suara yang didengarnya tadi sepertinya berasal dari area sekolah yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana kini Chouji berada. Dirogohnya _handphone _berwarna biru keunguan dari saku celananya dan dengan cepat men-_dial _nomor telpon Lee.

"Firasat ku tidak enak.." lirih pemuda gempal tersebut sambil menatap kearah gedung sekolahnya yang kini bermandikan cahaya bulan yang mulai muncul. Suara tadi sangat mirip dengan suara Lee.

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

"_Ma'af, saat ini telpon yang anda tuju ..."_

"Cih!" Chouji menghela nafasnya sedikit kesal saat tak ada jawaban dari Lee. Perasaan tidak enak mulai memenuhi pikirannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menelpon kerumahnya.. Siapa tahu dia sudah pulang." Gumam pemuda itu lagi. Walau dia tadi sempat kesal dengan tingkah Lee, tapi pemuda itu tetap saja adalah temannya. Rasa khawatirnya membuatnya lupa untuk masuk kedalam ruangan dan memberitahu Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru mengenai teriakan yang tadi didengarnya. Chouji kini sibuk mencari nomor telpon rumah Lee di_handphone-_nya.

_Lee house._ Setelah beberapa saat mencari nomor telpon itu, Chouji akhirnya menemukannya. Namun belum selesai dia men_-dial _nomor telpon rumah Lee, sesuatu meloncat kearahnya dan mengambil _handphone _ditangannya cepat.

"A-apa yang—" Chouji terkejut melihat apa yang tadi merampas _handphone-_nya. Seekor anjing berbulu kecoklatan kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tetesan air liur keluar dari sela mulut anjing tersebut, membasahi _handphone _Chouji yang berada disana.

"Ggrrr.." anjing itu menggeram kearah Chouji. Membuat pemuda bertubuh gempal itu mundur selangkah.

Srak!

Chouji menoleh saat sesuatu kembali melompat dari semak disamping bangunan tua tersebut. Membuat Chouji kembali mundur beberapa langkah saat dua ekor anjing serupa melompat dan berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"A—apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Chouji mulai panik. Saat pemuda itu berniat lari dan menyelamatkan diri masuk kedalam ruangan dimana teman-temannya berada, sesuaru melesat disisi tubuhnya dan membelit tubuh serta mulut pemuda itu kuat. Membuat Chouji jatuh terjerembab tanpa bisa berteriak minta tolong.

"Mpphh.." Chouji meraung saat tubuhnya jatuh dan membentur tanah. Namun tak ada kalimat atau kata yang terdengar dari mulutnya yang kini sudah terbungkam oleh sesuatu yang tak Chouji duga. Sesuatu yang sepertinya menyerupai akar tersebut menyumpal mulutnya dan membelitnya kuat, sangat kuat.

"Grrr..." suara geraman kembali terdengar dari 3 anjing yang sedari tadi berdiri angkuh didepan Chouji. Namun tak lama kemudian, geraman dan tatapan tajam dari ke-3 anjing itu melunak. Anjing-anjing itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jinak dan duduk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. _Handphone _Chouji terjatuh begitu saja ketanah saat anjing yang tadi menggigitnya itu melakukan hal yang sama, menjulurkan lidahnya. Chouji menatap bingung melihat tingkah anjing-anjing tersebut.

"Mereka anjing yang pintar kan?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar diindera pendengar Chouji. Pemuda gempal itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya keatas demi menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri angkuh diatas atap ruangan yang sedari tadi dijaganya. Rambut pendek pemuda diatas atap itu bergoyang tertiup angin, kilatan merah memantul dari rambut tersebut kala cahaya bulan yang mulai muncul dilangit diatas sana menerpanya. Chouji dapat melihat samar seringai yang terukir dibibir pemuda itu.

Tap!

Pemuda diatas atap itu melompat dengan anggun dari tempatnya tadi berpijak dan mendarat tepat dihadapan Chouji. Kain panjang berwarna _silver _yang melilit dileher pemuda itu berayun pelan ditiup angin. Kaos hitam ketat membalut tubuh pemuda itu, memperlihatkan lekukan-lekukan berisi pada tubuhnya. Anjing-anjing yang tadi duduk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seketika berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu. Membelaikan ekor-ekor panjang mereka kekaki pemuda yang terbalut jeans hitam itu pelan. Sipemuda hanya mengelus pelan kepala ke-3 ekor anjing tersebut lembut.

"_German sepherd.._ Ras anjing paling pintar didunia." Gumam pemuda itu pelan. Chouji mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu. Dapat dilihat Chouji dengan jelas tato bertuliskan kata_ 'Ai' _berwarna merah terpahat didahi pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hum?" Pemuda itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menanggapi tatapan yang diberikan Chouji padanya.

"Emmmpphh..!" Chouji berniat memaki pemuda berambut merah itu, namun yang terdengar hanyalah geraman tertahan dari mulutnya yang tersumpal tersebut.

"Ah.. Ma'af atas ketidak sopanan ku." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu datar dan berjalan pelan kearah Chouji. Pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok dengan menopangkan tubuhnya pada sebelah lututnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka kearah akar yang membungkam mulut Chouji. Seketika akar tersebut bergerak pelan dan melepaskan bungkamannya pada mulut Chouji.

"Hah!" Chouji menarik nafas lega setelah sesuatu menyerupai akar yang membelit mulutnya terlepas. "To—" Chouji berniat berteriak meminta pertolongan teman-temannya, namun terhenti saat pemuda berambut merah didepannya menyela.

"Lakukan kalau kau mau mati." Potong pemuda berambut merah itu dingin. Sebuah akar runcing kini sudah mengarah tepat keleher Chouji. Membuat pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak tadi.

"A-apa maumu?" Tanya Chouji sedikit gemetar, "dan si-siapa kau?" Lanjut Chouji mengingat pemuda didepannya kini memiliki kemampuan yang sangat aneh. Beberapa akar bergerak-gerak seperti ular disamping kakinya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum sinis, "belum pernah mendengar tentang _Enchanter? Witch?_" Ucapnya datar yang disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Chouji.

"A-apa? _En-enchanter?_" ulang Chouji tak percaya. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar mengenai hal itu, tapi itu cuma dongeng. Dongeng mengenai para _enchanter _atau penyihir yang melakukan perjalanan untuk menemukan hal-hal baru dan unik didunia.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memutar bola matanya, menatap sinis pada Chouji. "Kau bangsa sampah tak mungkin tahu," cela pemuda itu.

"Ka—kau...!" Chouji melotot kearah pemuda itu. "Bangsa sampah bangsa sampah! Memangnya siapa yang bangsa sampah!" Seru Chouji pelan sedikit mendesis. Walau emosinya kini tengah naik, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa. Sekali Chouji berteriak, dia tahu kalau akar yang dari tadi mengarah kelehernya akan dengan mudah menembus lehernya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku tak punya urusan dengan sampah sepertimu." Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan melangkahi tubuh Chouji yang tergeletak ditanah tanpa menoleh. Chouji merasa sangat terhina dengan tindakan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"ADA PENGGANGGU!" Teriak Chouji keras. Keberanian atau mungkin kebodohan yang terakhir kali dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Karena detik berikutnya akar yang sedari tadi mengarah keleher Chouji bergerak cepat dan menembus leher pemuda itu sampai ketengkuknya kemudian menarik keluar kembali. Membuat lubang menganga yang terus menyemburkan darah dari sana.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh kearah tubuh Chouji yang kini menggelepar tanpa bisa bersuara. Darah terus-menerus menyembur dari leher pemuda itu. Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. Menatap semakin jijik pada sosok yang tengah meregang nyawa dihadapannya. Anjing-anjing yang sedari tadi berputar-putar mengelilingi pemuda berambut merah itu ikut menatap kearah sosok Chouji yang gerakannya semakin melemah. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kearah anjing-anjingnya dan mengangguk pelan. Membuat anjing-anjing itu sedikit mengaum sampai akhirnya berlari kearah Chouji dan berebut menggigit serta mencabik tubuh besar Chouji untuk makanan mereka.

"Benar-benar sampah..." desis pemuda itu datar. Meneruskan kembali langkahnya menuju pintu besar ruangan yang tadi dijaga oleh Chouji. Mengindahkan pemandangan menjijikkan dibelakangnya.

"A—akkhh..." ringkihan pelan meluncur dari mulut Chouji. Merasakan rasa perih, sakit dan pedih yang menderanya. Lubang menganga ditenggorokannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, ditambah dengan gigitan dari taring-taring tajam milik anjing-anjing yang kini tengah berpesta mencabik tubuhnya. Chouji menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya tak ada lagi rasa yang mampu dirasakannya.

Tubuh gempal itu sudah tak memiliki nyawa lagi.

.

.

_Sepertinya aku bermimpi sangat aneh kali ini..._

_Mengalami teleportasi secepat kilat dengan imbalan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku..._

_Mengalami de-javu..._

_Bertemu dengan anak bermata biru tenang itu..._

_Dan juga pemuda serupa yang sangat mirip dengan anak itu..._

_Ya... wajah anak bernama Naru itu... dan pemuda itu sangat mirip..._

_Bahkan kedua kristal biru yang tertanam didalam kelopak matanya..._

_Akh... sepertinya mimpi ku merealisasikan apa yang ku inginkan..._

_Saat kepalaku kembali sakit dan kukira aku akan kembali melakukan teleportasi dalam mimpiku, apa yang ku lihat kemudian sangat berbeda..._

_Seseorang dengan rambut merah menatap dalam kepadaku..._

_Entah apa maksudnya..._

_Tapi tatapan pemuda itu membuat kepala ku kembali sakit..._

_._

_._

Yey! Selesai sudah chapter 4 nya! \(^0^)/ *tebar2 bunga*

Semoga saja ada yg berbaik hati dan mau singgah sebentar untuk membacanya, lalu dengan senang hati me-_review_... hihihihi

**Naru :** Ngarep banget! *muka sinis*

**Vie : **Kyaaaa~ Naruto-kun emang _kakkoi~_ *peluk Naru erat*

**Naru : ***kleper2*

_Mind to RnR? :)_


	5. Chapter 5 : Red Hair and News

Nyaaann... Apdet~! XD

**Sebelumnya terima kasih buat** **Nahiuzhyu **(Ehe.. Ma'af tp Saya masih ga tau ini bakal ampe chapter berapa. Mungkin belasan.. XD Untuk ending Sy berharap bisa bikin semua chara bahagia dg caranya sendiri. Pokoknya kalo bersedia ikutin terus ceritanya ya? :)), **Katrok **(Iya.. Ini lanjut. :)), **Kaisar11 **(Ehe gomen ne.. Udah Sy PM kan jawabannya? Yah walo ga dijawab sih sebenarnya. Ikutin aja ya kalo berkenan. :)), **Yoshida Midori **(Oh! Kamu toh, Nanda! XD ntar ku PM aja yah jawaban disini ntar kepanjangan. hihi), **Muna-Hatake **(Setuju ama Muna~ XD), **Ardymmmm **(Iya, masih. Diusahakan cepat ya. :)), **Ame Kuroyuki **(hehehe Benarkah? Senangnya.. :D), **Zoroutecchi** (ne... kenapa nih Zoro? X3 ini apdet. :)), **dan siapa aja yg udah mau baca fic Saya ini juga me-_review_-nya.**

Yap Yap! Semoga chapter kali ini juga tidak banyak mengecewakan _readers_. Saya harap. :3

**Naru **: Semoga.. :)

**Vie **: Aamiin! *peluk Naru*

Oh, ya. Mungkin untuk apdet Chap selanjutnya bakal rada lama. Mungkin 2 minggu kedepan ato lebih. Soalnya Saya ada urusan yg mesti diselesaikan di Dunia nyata. XD

Semoga aja kalian ga bosan nunggu dan malah ninggalkan fic Saya ini. Jangan ya? *Naruto eyes* X3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

_Happy reading!_

(ᶴ=᷇ᵔᴥ᷇ᵔ=)ᶴ

"_...SAI! TOLONG AKU!"_

"_A—AAA..."_

Sai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pelan kearah jendela kecil yang terdapat diruangan tua tak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sai?" Ino menatap Sai yang kini memandang langit dari celah jendela kecil yang tak tertutup rapat tersebut. "Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya.. Kurasa aku baru saja mendengar teriakan." Jawab Sai datar sambil menoleh kearah Ino. Kemudian menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur diatas meja dan lalu kearah Hinata yang masih kehilangan kesadarannya dipojok ruangan tak terpakai itu.

Ino ikut mendelik kearah Hinata, "mungkin hanya perasaanmu." Ino berujar santai. "Lagipula Chouji yang berada diluar sama sekali tidak memberi tanda apa-apa." Lanjut Ino sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan berjongkok didepan gadis yang masih pingsan tersebut.

"Hum.." Sai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela lagi sampai dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin menerpa tengkuknya. Sai menoleh cepat kebelakang, namun tak ada siapa pun dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Sai?" Ino yang berjongkok didepan Hinata kembali menoleh kearah Sai saat pemuda itu tampak bertingkah sedikit aneh dan gelisah.

Sai menggeleng, "tak ada." Sai berjalan mendekat kearah Ino dan ikut berjongkok disamping gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sai saat sudah berada disamping Ino.

Ino menoleh kearah pemuda pucat itu sambil tersenyum tipis, "kau lihat wajahnya?" Ino menunjukkan jemarinya kearah wajah Hinata yang masih pingsan. Sai menggeleng, tak mengerti maksud ucapan gadis itu.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Dia pikir dia ini siapa?" Ino sedikit menggeram.

"Ino..." Sai memanggil nama gadis itu lirih. Kepalan tangan gadis itu dapat dilihat oleh Sai dengan jelas dibalik rambut panjang terkuncir yang sedikit menutupinya.

"Pembawa sial..." Suara Ino terdengar sedikit mendesis, "dia sudah membuat sahabatku tewas dengan sangat mengenaskan." Geram gadis itu.

Sai melirik Ino yang memfokuskan tatapan kebencian pada sosok yang masih tak sadar didepannya. Sebuah gurat kesedihan terpancar diwajah pucat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"_ADA PENGGANGGU!"_

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan tua tersebut. Membuat Sai dan Ino, serta Shikamaru yang tadi sudah terlena dengan mimpinya terkejut mendengarnya. Refleks, Sai segera berdiri dan berjalan sedikit berlari kearah pintu lalu mengintip keluar dari balik lubang yang ada dipintu tua itu.

"A-ada apa?" Shikamaru yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya tampak sedikit linglung. Sepertinya kesadaran belum sepenuhnya kembali pada pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir tersebut.

"Itu tadi teriakan Chouji." Gumam Ino pelan.

"Ssstt.." Sai menletakkan telunjuknya diantara bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya itu untuk diam. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali menilik apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu yang kini membatasinya dengan dunia luar dan ruangan tersebut. Sebelah mata Sai menutup dan mata yang lain berusaha menangkap pemandangan yang mampu ditangkapnya walau sedikit samar.

Seorang pemuda yang dikelilingi beberapa ekor anjing tengah berjalan kearahnya, atau lebih tepatnya kearah pintu. Dibelakang pemuda itu nampak samar, karena hanya dibantu oleh cahaya bulan, sebuah sosok yang terbaring ditanah. Sai berusaha memandang lebih jelas pada sosok pemuda yang semakin mendekat tersebut. Cahaya bulan sedikit terlindung dan tak bisa menunjukkan wajah sipemuda karena pemuda itu berjalan dibawah naungan pohon-pohon yang berada disekitar ruangan tersebut. Dan ketika sipemuda sudah tak ternaungi bayangan pepohonan, kedua bola mata Sai membulat sempurna.

Rambut merah pemuda itu berkilat saat diterpa cahaya bulan diatas sana. Sebuah tato bertuliskan _Ai _berwarna serupa rambut pemuda tersebut tercetak didahinya.

"_Enchanter..._" gumam Sai pelan.

.

Chapter 4. Red Hair and News

.

Sai mundur beberapa langkah saat sosok pemuda berambut merah bertato dengan syal berwarna _silver _yang melilit dilehernya masuk kedalam ruangan tak terpakai disekolah tersebut. Langkah pemuda berambut merah itu mantap tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, diiringi dengan setia oleh anjing-anjing peliharaannya.

Membuat Sai kembali mundur beberapa langkah saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino pelan dalam posisinya yang masih berjongkok didepan Hinata seraya menoleh kearah pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Shikamaru hanya menatap pemuda berambut merah bertato itu diam. Sesuatu yang aneh terukir diwajah malas pemuda berkuncir tersebut.

"Hum.." pemuda berambut merah dengan tato didahi tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang kini dimasukinya. Udara yang pengap sedikit membuat ekspresi pemuda itu nampak terusik. Kedua bola mata hijau miliknya terus menyisir ruangan pengap tersebut.

Beberapa perabot sekolah yang sudah rusak, tali yang sepertinya sudah digunakan untuk sesuatu yang _tidak berguna,_ dan meja yang kini diduduki seorang pemuda berkuncir yang balik menatap kearahnya. Sebuah senyum menyerupai seringai terukir dibibir mungil pemuda berambut merah itu kala kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata pemuda berkuncir tersebut.

"Kau ada disini juga rupanya." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu datar.

"Heh!" Shikamaru yang sudah tahu pasti kalau yang dimaksud dengan _kau _oleh pemuda berambut merah itu adalah dirinya hanya mencibir sambil turun dari meja yang tadi dijadikannya tempat tidur. Pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda berambut merah yang masih menatapnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nara Shikamaru." Gumam sirambut merah sambil tersenyum sinis menatap kearah Shikamaru yang hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya bosan.

"Sai..." Ino berjalan mendekat kearah Sai yang diam menatap kedua orang didepannya kini. "Siapa dia?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

Sai diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis disampingnya.

"Gaara... Sang _enchanter_," jawab Sai pelan sambil menatap kearah pemuda berambut merah yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya dan Ino.

"Ho!" Pemuda berambut merah yang disebut Sai adalah Gaara tersebut berseru layaknya orang yang terkejut, walau raut wajahnya tak nampak seperti itu. "Aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu, Sai." Sambung pemuda itu dengan sedikit tersenyum mengejek kearah Sai.

"Ada apa kau kesini, _enchanter_?" Tanya Sai dingin. Anjing-anjing yang sedari tadi mengelilingi Gaara berhenti berputar dan menatap tajam pada Sai.

"Sepertinya mereka masih membencimu." Ucap Gaara datar sambil membelai kepala anjing-anjingnya.

"Hah... _mendokusei_..." Shikamaru kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menguap kecil.

"Eh?" Ino menatap ke-3 pemuda diruangan tersebut bergantian. "A-apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Ino, dia—" Sai bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Ino, namun dipotong oleh Gaara yang dengan sekejap sudah berada disamping Ino dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher gadis itu.

"Gadis baru, eh, Sai?" Tanya Gaara dengan sebelah bibir sedikit terangkat, mengejek. Ino yang terkejut karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya hanya menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah disampingnya itu dengan sedikit takut.

Ino sama sekali tak menyadari gerakan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan pertikaian kita, Gaara!" Ucap Sai sedikit emosi seraya menarik Ino dari dekapan Gaara dan menjauhkannya dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Gaara hanya menatap datar kearah Sai.

"Jaga sikapmu, Gaara.." tambah Shikamaru dingin. Membuat Gaara menoleh pada pemuda itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Sai!" Ino sedikit berseru. Gadis itu merasa diabaikan diantara 3 pemuda yang terus-terusan berbicara aneh satu sama lain itu.

Sai menghela nafasnya pelan. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya lagi sambil mendesah. Dan Gaara hanya menatap sinis pada tingkah 2 pemuda tersebut.

"Gadismu kali ini sepertinya tak tahu apa-apa, Sai." Cemooh Gaara sambil berjalan kearah kursi yang sedikit rusak diruangan itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ino mendelik tak suka pada ucapan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Jelaskan padaku, Sai!" Pinta Ino sedikit memerintah. Sai menatap kedalam bola mata biru kekasihnya tersebut sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah." Sai sedikit menghela nafasnya, "tapi sebelum itu," Sai menatap tajam kearah Gaara yang sibuk membelai kepala anjing piaraannya sambil menatap balik Sai dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chouji." Tanya Sai tajam. Nampak emosi yang kini tengah diredam pemuda itu dari penekanan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Ah!" Ino sedikit tersentak saat menyadari kalau pemuda gempal yang tadi menjaga diluar dan berteriak sebelum pemuda berambut merah ini masuk tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Sekilas ekspresi Gaara yang tadi santai nampak menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan santai kembali, "kurasa anjing – anjing ku tidak perlu mencari makan lagi untuk beberapa hari." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala anjing–anjingnya.

Sebuah tatapan tajam diberikan pemuda itu dari ekor kelopak matanya kearah Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Kau—" Sai menggeram menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya itu. Ino yang paham betul arti ekspresi Sai sekarang menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ino menggumam pelan, "jangan lagi..." pintanya pelan sambil tertunduk. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata gadis itu.

Prang!

Sebuah suara dua benda tajam yang beradu menggema diruangan itu. Ino mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan menatap terkejut pada apa yang kini dilihatnya. Sai hanya menghela pelan seraya mendekap Ino dalam pelukannya. Shikamaru kini sudah menghunuskan sebuah belati yang diambilnya dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya ke Gaara. Namun pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Karena salah satu anjing yang tadi duduk disisinya lah yang kini tengah menggigit belati yang diarahkan Shikamaru padanya tadi dengan kuat.

"Grrrhh.." anjing itu menggeram dan menatap penuh kebencian pada Shikamaru. Kedua bola mata Shikamaru sedikit berkilat penuh amarah dan menarik kuat belati dimulut anjing itu sampai terlepas.

"Berani sekali kau melakukannya!" Shikamaru menggeram.

"Kau marah?" Gaara menyahut sambil melirik Shikamaru dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Beraninya kau membunuh sahabat ku!" Shikamaru membentak Gaara nyaring.

Dor.!

Bunyi letusan senjata api terdengar menggema diruangan tua itu. Ino yang tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan Shikamaru kembali menoleh kearah dua pemuda itu. Shikamaru kini tengah mengarahkan moncong sebuah pistol kearah Gaara. Ino sedikit bingung darimana Shikamaru mendapatkan senjata-senjata itu.

"Sebaiknya kita menyingkir dulu." Gumam Sai pelan seraya menarik tubuh Ino menjauhi dua pemuda tadi. Menuju kearah Hinata yang masih tak sadar dipojok ruangan tersebut. Ino hanya menuruti Sai dalam diamnya. Sepertinya bertanya pun Sai tak akan menjawabnya. Ino menatap sepasang mata Onyx yang penuh benci dimata kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar pengecut!" Umpat Shikamaru dingin. Asap masih keluar dari moncong pistol yang tadi ditembakkannya kearah Gaara. Namun peluru yang dimuntahkan senjata api itu tidak mengenai sasarannya. Melainkan seekor anjing yang kini tergeletak dilantai bersimbahkan darahlah yang menghentikan laju peluru itu. Dua anjing milik Gaara segera menjilat-jilat rekannya yang baru saja mati melindungi tuannya itu.

Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Shikamaru dingin.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Desis Gaara pelan. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit gemetar mendengar suara dingin itu. Tapi kemudian Shikamaru menepis perasaan itu menjauh dari dirinya cepat.

Dia tidak boleh gentar berhadapan dengan sirambut merah bertato dihadapannya ini.

"Kau yang kenapa membunuhnya!" Shikamaru balik bertanya sambil terus mengarahkan pistol ditangannya kearah Gaara.

"Dia hanya sampah. Apa peduli ku?" Jawab Gaara datar.

"Sa-sampah katamu?" Shikamaru menggeram.

"Ya. Dia memang sampah kan? Sama seperti wanita itu." lanjut Gaara sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada. Dalam sekejap beberapa akar merambat masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Shikamaru meloncat kebelakang mantap saat akar–akar itu berusaha membelitnya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut _mereka _sampah!" Teriak Shikamaru nyaring.

Dor! Dor!

Dua kali tembakkan dilepaskan Shikamaru kearah Gaara yang dengan cepat sudah melayang diudara dengan bantuan akar yang membelit lengan kirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya keatas.

Membuat peluru-peluru itu hanya menembus udara hampa.

"Hah! Sekali sampah tetap saja sampah!" Seru Gaara tak kalah nyaring. Bersamaan dengan itu puluhan akar menyeruak masuk keruangan itu dan membelit kuat tubuh Shikamaru yang tak sempat menghindar.

"Kau—" Shikamaru menggeram dan menatap Gaara tajam. "Lepaskan aku!" berontaknya.

"Heh?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah bibirnya sinis, "kau pikir kau siapa memerintah ku, hah?"

"Ukh! Aahh!" Shikamaru meraung saat lilitan ditubuhnya dirasanya semakin kuat. Gaara hanya menatap Shikamaru yang kesakitan itu dingin.

Shikamaru kini tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa meringis pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya dililit oleh akar yang dikendalikan oleh Gaara. Belati dan pistol yang berada digenggaman pemuda berkuncir itu terjatuh kelantai begitu saja. Ino yang melihat pemandangan didepannya itu hanya mampu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Sudah cukup, Gaara." Tiba–tiba Sai berucap dan menatap kearah Gaara tajam. Gaara yang ditatap hanya mendelik sekilas kearah Sai. Mengindahkan permintaan atau mungkin perintah dari pemuda pucat itu.

"Apa kau tak mendengarku, Sabaku no Gaara?" Sai kembali berbicara pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Kalimat intimidasi berusaha pemuda itu keluarkan untuk membuat Gaara mendengarkannya.

"Cih!" Gaara melirik kesal pada Sai, "kau pikir kau siapa memerintahku, hah?" Gaara mengulang kembali kata yang tadi diucapkannya pada Shikamaru kepada Sai. Menatap murka pada Sai. Ino yang juga melihat tatapan yang ditujukan Gaara pada Sai itu hanya mampu gemetaran.

Tatapan itu sungguh dingin. Namun Sai sama sekali tidak mengendurkan tatapan intimidasi yang diberikannya pada Gaara. Walau ada sedikit ketakutan dibenak pemuda pucat itu, namun dia tak mau kehilangan orang yang penting bagi rencananya disaat seperti ini.

"Ya ya ya. Kau memang selalu terlihat seperti Sasuke dimataku." Gaara mengoceh sebal dan kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya setinggi dada, melepaskan belitan akar pada tubuh Shikamaru. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhempas dan terduduk saat akar-akar itu tak lagi membelit tubuhnya.

Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Gaara tadi namun kemudian digelengkan kepalanya cepat saat melihat kondisi Shikamaru yang kepayahan.

"Hah! Hah!" Shikamaru mengambil nafas cepat. Lilitan akar ditubuhnya tadi hampir menghentikan aktifitas bernafasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Shikamaru! Kau tidak apa–apa?" Teriak Ino sambil berlari kearah Shikamaru.

"Yah.. kurasa tidak." Shikamaru menoleh kearah Gaara tajam sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah Sai. "Terima kasih," ucapnya payah.

"Benar-benar sampah.." Gaara kembali menggumam pelan menatap Shikamaru yang kini terbaring mengatur nafasnya dibantu oleh Ino.

"Jangan coba menyerangku diam-diam." Gumam Sai pelan.

"Hehehe.. Lumayan juga.." ucap Gaara sedikit terkekeh dan menoleh kearah Sai kemudian menarik kembali sebuah akar yang tadi berada tepat dipunggung Sai. Mengarah tepat kejantung pemuda itu. Ino yang kini sibuk membantu Shikamaru melirik sekilas kearah Gaara dan Sai.

Entah kenapa ada yang aura aneh yang menyelubungi dua pemuda itu.

"Yah.." Gaara sedikit menghela nafas dan kembali berwajah datar, "lagipula aku tak bermaksud bermain lagi sekarang." Gumamnya pelan seraya kembali mendudukkan dirinya keatas kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Akar-akar yang tadi membelit lengannya berangsur-angsur menghilang keluar dari ruangan itu seraya menyeret mayat salah satu anjing Gaara yang tadi mati ditembak Shikamaru. Dua anjing peliharaan Gaara yang tadi menjilati mayat rekannya itu kini kembali duduk disisi kaki Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sai sedikit penasaran.

"Yah.." Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya keudara dan menatapnya tenang, "aku cuma mau bilang kalau _dia _sudah kembali." Terang pemuda itu datar.

Sai diam sejenak sebelum sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," jawab Sai santai. "Hanya itu?" Sai menatap sedikit kecewa pada Gaara. Namun yang terlihat adalah sebuah tatapan mengejek dimata Gaara.

"Heh? Kau mau merendahkan ku?" Desis Gaara pelan.

Sai hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum palsu. Ino yang melihat tingkah aneh Sai hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Yah.. tak masalah." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua anjingnya yang tersisa.

"Apa pemuda dengan rambut seperti mangkok itu temanmu.?"

Sai terkejut atas pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah itu, "apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?" Tanya Sai balik cepat. Jangan-jangan perasaan tak enak dan suara teriakan yang tadi didengarnya adalah milik Lee.

Gaara mendelik sekilas kearah Sai, "Aku? Heh.." Gaara terkekeh pelan, "aku tak punya urusan dengan _exorcist _tak berpengalaman seperti itu."

Sai menatap tajam kearah Gaara. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan aktifitasnya membelai kepala anjing piaraannya.

"Yah.. Dia cuma salah berurusan dengan orang dan mati begitu saja ditangan si Uzumaki itu." terang Gaara sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Sai mengikuti tiap langkah pemuda berambut merah yang berhenti tepat dihadapan Hinata yang masih terlelap dialam bawah sadarnya.

"Apa dia dibunuh si Uzumaki itu?" tanya Sai.

"Yah.. Begitulah.." jawab Gaara santai. Ino yang mendengar kenyataan itu kembali terperangah. Apa maksudnya semua ini. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang masih kelelahan dan masih mengatur nafasnya hanya menghela pelan.

"Uzumaki, ya..." gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Ino menatap Shikamaru bingung, apa disini cuma dia yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi? Tentunya selain kenyataan bahwa satu temannya kembali tewas.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian.." Gaara kembali berujar sambil menyentuh wajah Hinata yang terlelap dan menyingkap helai rambut panjang gadis itu yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa gadis ini dan Uzumaki itu tentunya." Lanjut Gaara pelan.

"Kau masih menghormatinya, hah?" Sai menatap sinis pada Gaara.

"Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu.." Ungkap Gaara datar, "lagipula.." Gaara berpaling dan menatap kearah Sai, "tak kusangka Sasuke bisa jadi selemah itu."

Sai diam sebentar sebelum membalas pernyataan Gaara barusan, "dia hilang ingatan." Ucap Sai datar.

Ino membelalak, 'apa maksudnya?'

"Ho! Jadi dia benar-benar memakai mantera itu ya?" Tanya Gaara yang sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sai.

"Ya.." Sai mengangguk, "tapi kurasa mantera itu sekarang sudah luntur." Jelasnya lagi.

"Karena si _enchanter _pink itu tewas?" Tebak Gaara sambil terus merapikan rambut Hinata yang berantakan.

Ino terkesiap, 'apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah Sakura?'

"Ya.." Sai mengangguk pelan, "mantera itu sudah tak berfungsi."

"Haha.." Gaara tertawa pelan, "ini akan menarik." Ungkap pemuda berambut merah itu senang.

"Ini sama sekali tidak menarik..." tiba-tiba Shikamaru ikut berbicara dan duduk sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terasa sedikit sesak.

"Shikamaru!" Ino sedikit berseru dan membantu pemuda itu duduk dengan benar.

Gaara mendelik kearah pemuda itu, "ho.. Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara mengejek tak percaya.

Shikamaru hanya membalas tatapan pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yah.. kurasa juga begitu.." Sai membenarkan. "Tapi sebelum itu, gadis ini harus lebih dulu lenyap sebelum semuanya menjadi sia-sia." Lanjut Sai menatap tajam kearah Hinata yang masih terlelap.

"Heh..." Gaara sedikit menatap sinis pada 2 pemuda itu dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke Hinata. "Kalian pikir aku memihak siapa, hah?" Gaara menggumam pelan.

Sai kembali menatap tajam pada pemuda itu, "Kau... Bukankah kau juga punya dendam pada Uzumaki itu? Dan juga pada gadis ini?" tanya Sai menunjuk pada Gaara yang sepertinya tengah ketagihan untuk membelai rambut panjang kebiruan milik Hinata.

"Haha.. Kau pikir begitu?" Gaara mendelik kearah Sai yang hanya mengangguk pelan membenarkan ucapannya tadi.

"Yah... Aku memang membenci gadis ini.." tatapan Gaara kembali tampak dingin saat menatap kearah Hinata kembali namun ada sesuatu dalam tatapan dingin tersebut, "tapi..." Gaara menoleh kearah Sai.

"Tapi apa...?" Sai menunggu lanjutan kalimat pemuda didepannya.

"Rasa hormat dan sayang ku pada dia, Uzumaki Naruto, mengalahkan semua perasaan lain yang ku miliki!" Jawab Gaara tegas seraya mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya cepat.

Seketika puluhan akar menyeruak masuk menembus lubang-lubang yang sudah ada terlebih dahulu didinding ruangan tua tersebut dan membuatnya semakin membesar, bahkan dibeberapa bagian membuat dinding itu hancur berkeping-keping. Dua anjing peliharaan Gaara berlari cepat kearah majikannya dan melompat tepat kesamping tubuh Hinata yang masih tergolek begitu saja.

"Kyaa!" Ino berteriak histeris saat puluhan akar merambat dengan cepat melewatinya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang masih belum mendapatkan kembali tenaganya hanya bisa menatap tajam pada Gaara yang menyeringai dikelilingi oleh akar-akar miliknya.

"Kau—" Sai menggeram menatap Gaara. "Jangan lupa kalau aku juga seorang _exorcist_!" Seru Sai seraya menggigit ujung ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"_Release!_" Sai kembali berseru seraya menempelkan ibu jarinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah keatas lantai yang dipijaknya dengan cepat. Darah yang menempel pada lantai itu seketika langsung membuat permukaan lantai yang tadinya berwarna kecoklatan penuh retak tersebut membentuk pola menyerupai sebuah segel berbentuk bintang yang dikelilingi dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tak dapat terbaca.

Sai menyeringai.

"Wow.. Kau sudah punya pedang itu, Sai?" Gaara memandang Sai dengan ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat. Didepannya, Sai kini tengah memegang sebuah gagang pedang yang menyerupai samurai dan menariknya keluar dari dalam lantai yang dipijaknya. Pedang tipis panjang berwarna hitam itu berkilat kala diterpa cahaya lampu temaram dari ruangan yang sudah hampir bobrok itu.

"Serahkan dia kembali padaku!" Seru Sai sambil melompat mendekat kearah Gaara yang kini sudah melayang dengan bantuan akar-akar yang membelit dan mengangkat tubuhnya, Hinata serta kedua anjingnya. Ino melotot tak percaya melihat kejadian yang kini tengah terjadi tepat didepan matanya.

"Lupakan permintaan bodohmu itu," sahut Gaara datar.

"Itu bukan permintaan!" Seru Sai yang kini berdiri tepat dibawah tubuh melayang Gaara.

"TAPI PERINTAH!" Teriak Sai nyaring seraya menumpukan semua kekuatannya kekaki dan detik berikutnya, lompatan tinggi dilakukan Sai sehingga dirinya melayang dan berada tepat didepan Gaara.

"_Thunderbolt sword!"_ Sesaat setelah Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, pedang yang berada digenggaman tangannya kini dikelilingi dengan cahaya dan disusul dengan kilat-kilat putih menyerupai petir. Kilatan itu semakin besar dan akhirnya membentuk pusat yang berada diujung pedang hitam tersebut.

"Tsk!" Gaara mendecih saat kilatan dipedang Sai yang semakin menyerupai petir itu terlepas dan menyerang kearahnya. Secepat yang dia bisa, Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara dan bergumam pelan, "_winds"_

CTAARR.!

Bunyi memekakkan telinga itu menggema diruangan yang sudah kehilangan separuh bangunannya itu. Angin puting beliung yang muncul oleh sihir Gaara menahan serangan petir yang diarahkan Sai kepadanya. Membuat petir-petir kecil yang terpecah menyambar keseluruh ruangan tersebut. Membuat asap dan debu memenuhi dan menyesaki ruangan itu. Sai yang tadi melayang kini sudah kembali berpijak diatas tanah. Pemuda berwajah pucat itu masih menatap tajam kearah tempat dimana tadi Gaara melayang. Kepulan asap menghalangi penglihatannya.

'Apa sudah selesai?' Sai membatin. Kumpulan asap dan debu yang menyatu itu masih menghalangi pandangannya untuk memastikan apakah serangannya pada pemuda berambut merah tadi berhasil.

"A—apa – apaan ini?" Ino yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertempuran Gaara dan Sai sambil menopang tubuh Shikamaru yang masih lemah mulai gemetaran.

Ini tidak seperti yang ada dibenaknya. Ini bukan lagi balas dendam biasa. Ini masalah serius.

"Uhuk!" Shikamaru terbatuk dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kepulan asap dan debu diruangan itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Ino menepuk punggung pemuda berkuncir itu pelan, bermaksud meringankan sesak nafas yang kini dialami pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Shikamaru masih dengan mulut yang tertutup. Ino hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sai.." Ino menggumam pelan saat kepulan asap diruangan itu mulai menipis. Menampakkan sosok Sai yang berdiri menengadah. Ino yang sudah tahu apa yang berusaha dilihat Sai ikut menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Sial!" Sai mengumpat kesal saat kepulan asap kini tak lagi menghalangi penglihatannya. Dan dia dapat memastikan bahwa pemuda berambut merah yang tadi diserangnya sudah menghilang dari sana. Begitupula dengan Hinata, kedua anjingnya dan akar-akar aneh yang tadi bermunculan.

.

"Fyuh..." Gaara menghela nafasnya pelan saat dirinya sudah menjauh dari area sekolah. Tak disangka olehnya kalau Sai mampu menggunakan kekuatan _exorcist _yang dimilikinya sampai ketingkat itu. Kalau tadi dia tidak menahannya dengan sihir tingkat 2, Gaara yakin dia tak akan selamat dari serangan itu.

"Guk!" Seekor anjing yang berdiri gagah disamping kaki Gaara menyalak pada tuannya itu. Sedangkan anjing satunya hanya diam sambil duduk diatas puluhan belitan akar yang menopang mereka. Gerakan akar-akar itu semakin melambat setelah semakin jauh jaraknya dari ruangan tempat mereka melarikan diri tadi.

"Yah... Kalian sudah tak apa..." gumam Gaara pelan seraya berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala kedua anjing miliknya tersebut. Kedua bola mata hijau milik Gaara kemudian beralih kesosok gadis yang terbaring didepannya. Tubuh gadis yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah itu sedikit bergerak. Sepertinya pengaruh _chloroform _yang tadi mengendalikan kesadarannya sudah mulai melemah.

"Uhmm..." Gadis itu melenguh pelan diikuti dengan membukanya dua kelopak matanya.

"Sudah sadar rupanya..." gumam Gaara pelan.

Sepasang _Amethyst _yang berkilat kini tengah menatap kearahnya.

Kosong.

Tatapan sepasang _Amethyst _milik gadis bernama Hinata didepannya ini sungguh hampa. Membuat Gaara kembali menghela nafasnya pelan.

.

.

Berjalan masuk semakin dalam kedalam hutan dibelakang gedung sekolah Konoha High School. Sampai akhirnya berakhir disebuah ujung yang tak lagi dikelilingi pepohonan besar. Akhir dari hutan kelam tersebut yang langsung disambut oleh ngarai–ngarai menakjubkan. Menampakkan dua sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri didekat mulut ngarai tersebut.

"Ma'af merepotkan mu lagi, Neji..." Suara dari sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang kini tengah membelakangi Neji sambil menengadah menatap bulan dilangit terdengar dingin. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu meyisir rambut kuningnya yang sedikit panjang dengan tenang. Bandul permata biru dari kalung yang dipakainya nampak tertarik kesamping karena ditiup oleh angin, sehingga dapat terlihat jelas bahkan dari balik punggungnya.

"Kau mau memulainya sekarang, Naruto?" Neji bertanya pada sosok yang membelakanginya didepannya itu. Rambut kecoklatan panjang milik Neji juga ikut tertarik dan terbang seirama dengan gerakan angin yang menerpanya.

"Tidak," sosok bernama Naruto itu berputar dan menatap kearah Neji. Sepasang bola mata biru miliknya berkilat diterpa cahaya bulan.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang dan membawanya." Pemuda itu menggumam, "aku sudah berjanji akan menunggunya."

Neji mengangguk pelan, "yah.. Kalau itu keinginanmu.."

"Lagipula..." Naruto sedikir menyeringai dan berpaling kembali menghadap ngarai, "aku juga harus menunggu dia yang ingatannya akan kembali, untuk bermain bersamaku."

.

_Akh..._

_Kenapa aku tak mampu membuka kedua kelopak mataku ?_

_Padahal aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara berisik dan teriakan disekitarku..._

_Suara dua benda tajam yang beradu..._

_Suara tembakan..._

_Dan tentu saja suara teriakan..._

_Tapi kenapa rasanya kelopak mataku sangat berat bahkan hanya untuk membuka..._

"_Rasa hormat dan sayang ku pada dia, Uzumaki Naruto, mengalahkan semua perasaan lain yang ku miliki."_

_Suara siapa itu?_

_Uzumaki... _

_Aku pernah mendengar nama itu..._

_Uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto... Naruto... Naru—to... Naru..._

_Apa yang dia maksud itu adalah Naru?_

_Akh..._

_Saat kelopak mataku akhirnya terbuka, aku sama sekali tak yakin dengan apa yang kulihat..._

_Sepasang permata hijau yang tertanam dikelopak mata pemuda berambut merah didepan ku ini..._

_Entah kenapa semua yang kurasakan seperti menguap..._

_Menguap dan akhirnya menghilang..._

_Aku merasa hampa..._

_._

A/N : Yap! Chapter 5 selesai! X3 Kalo berkenan _REVIEW-_nya sangat Saya harapkan. :) _  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6 : A Reality and Declaration

Huwaaaaa~ Akhirnya bisa apdet juga~! *tereak2 geje*

Kriik~! Kriik~!

Ukh! *lirik2 kiri kanan* Huwaaaaa~ Ma'afkan saya yg tiba-tiba menghilang sampe hampir 2 bulan~! (TT0TT)

Yap Yap! Daripada saya ngebacot ga jelas kita bales review aja yak? Biar bisa langsung masuk ke cerita yg udah lama ga ada kabarnya ini.

Seperti biasa, **Terima kasih buat .action (**Sankyuu udah mo review. :D Un! Un! Mari berjuang~ XD**), HiNa Huyzu (**Huhuhu gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang.. Hinata ama Naruto punya hubungan yang dekeeeeeettt banget~ chapter depan insy Allah dibuka**), Kaisar Rikudo (**Sankyuu udah bilang bagus. :D Ehehe pernyataannya bukan buat Hinata, tp Sasuke. X3**), Yoshida aka Nanda (**yg chapter 4 kemarin udah ku PM belum? Lupa.. XD yg chap 5 aja yak? Gaara ga jahat, tp buat Sasuke jahat. Hubungan Gaara dan Naru insy Allah cahp depan bareng ama hubungan Naru and Hina. Enchanter itu buat penyihir, kalo Exorcist ntu pembasmi setan, kalo Hidan mah setannya. *ditabok* Hinata itu ... Naruto. XD Sasuke hilang ingatan ada di chap ini. Ino emang bodoh. XD Lalu siapakah mereka? Saya juga tak tahu~ *dijitak* hahaha**), zoroutecchi (**Nyaaaaann~ gomen baru apdet. T^T**), Kuro Tenma** (Ini apdet~ Sankyuu ne~**)****  
><strong>

Sekali lagi ma'af buat yg nunggu fic ini apdet, dan saya baru bisa apdet sekarang. Gomen ne~

Terus buat **Yoshida Midori aka Nanda yg males login, hohohoho terima kasih atas gangguannya hingga saya akhirnya apdet jg ini fic.. semoga kamu puas nak~ XD**

Okey~ tak berbelit-belit~ silahkan di baca~ Semoga masih ada yg nyadar ama fic saya yg ini~ huhuhuhu

**Note : tanda batas ## ini untuk alam bawah sadar Sasuke**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

(ᶴ=᷇ᵔᴥ᷇ᵔ=)ᶴ

Udara dingin berhembus bersama dengan angin yang berarak disekitar hutan lebat dibelakang Konoha High School. Rimbunnya pepohonan dan semak tak mampu menghalangi udara dingin tersebut menghembus di hutan itu. Menyampaikan rasa dinginnya sampai pada dua sosok manusia dan dua sosok anjing dikedua sisi manusia tersebut.

Gerakan ringan dari akar-akar yang mereka pijak terasa nyaman, manakala akar itu bergerak seolah meluncur pelan diudara hampa. Membawa mereka semakin dan semakin memasuki hutan. Mengindahkan makhluk hidup yang sesekali melompat dan beterbangan kala mereka lewat.

Sosok perempuan berambut panjang diatas akar itu menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat helai rambut panjangnya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri disampingnya menatapnya dalam diam. Entah kenapa, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ngrrrr..." dengkur dari salah satu anjing yang tertidur dengan posisi melingkar menemani perjalanan sunyi mereka.

Sampai akhirnya akar-akar itu semakin melambat geraknya setelah keluar dari lebatnya hutan tersebut.

Bergerak semakin lambat hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat dibelakang dua sosok pemuda lain yang berdiri menghadap ngarai diujung hutan tersebut.

Sosok pemuda berambut panjang kecoklatan yang nampak terlihat menyerupai hitam dibawah cahaya bulan dan seorang pemuda lain berambut kuning pirang yang tetap terlihat menyala dibawah cahaya bulan.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Gaara." Pemuda berambut kuning pirang menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan turun dari akar didepannya tersebut. Gerak dari bandul biru dari kalung yang dipakai pemuda berambut kuning itu santai mengikuti aliran angin.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan lain ikut menoleh kearah pemuda yang baru datang tadi.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu tersenyum menatap pemuda berambut kuning yang menyapanya tadi. Wajah kecoklatan pemuda berambut kuning itu nampak sedikit berkilat dibawah cahaya bulan.

"Naruto-san..." Gaara memanggil nama pemuda berambut kuning itu seraya berjongkok dan bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. Menundukkan kepalanya hormat sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Kau membawa dia kemari, Gaara?" pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu menatap kearah seorang gadis yang masih duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dibelakang Gaara. Rambut kebiruan sigadis nampak sedikit berkilat diterpa cahaya bulan.

Gaara tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Ya." Jawabnya seraya melirik kearah pemuda berambut kecoklatan panjang yang menatap kearahnya sebelum kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyum yang tak bisa hilang dari wajah mulusnya.

Naruto tersenyum, sangat manis ditangkap oleh sepasang emerald hijau milik Gaara.

"Kau memang selalu melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna, Gaara." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis yang masih menunduk itu. Melewati Gaara yang bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Demi Naruto-san, apapun pasti akan ku lakukan." Ikrar Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya dengan senyuman yang terukir tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Sementara pemuda berambut kecoklatan panjang itu hanya diam menatap Naruto yang menghampiri sosok gadis yang masih saja menunduk itu.

.

Chapter 6. A Reality and Declaration

.

"_Sasuke, kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?"_

"_Ya! Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura."_

"_Kalau begitu, maukah kau melepaskan semuanya demiku?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Menghilanglah dari dunia ini, dan pergilah bersamaku."_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sasuke... pergilah denganku."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Selamanya, Sakura."_

"_Sungguhkah?_

"_Ya."_

"_Terima kasih."_

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang tengah tertidur disebuah ranjang di Rumah Sakit Konoha nampak sedikit gelisah. Sebuah mimpi kini tengah menguasai alam bawah sadarnya. Membawanya kembali menuju dunia yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya.

"Ummhh..." Suara lenguh pelan keluar dari mulut pemuda dengan kelopak mata tertutup itu.

Kembali, tenggelam dialam bawah sadarnya.

###

###

Gelap. Dingin. Sunyi.

Puluhan pohon mengelilingi daerah itu. Sebuah hutan lebat yang tengah dikuasai kegelapan sang malam.

Sosok berambut hitam kelam itu kini tengah berdiri ditengah hutan tersebut. Kedua bola mata Onyx miliknya menyisiri sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini... hutan belakang sekolah."

Sosok itu menggumam pelan seraya menengadahkan kepalanya. Sedikit cahaya dari rembulan menerobos melewati rimbunnya dedaunan disana dan menerpa sepasang Onyx miliknya.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Pemuda itu kembali menggumam pelan. Sesuatu yang dirasanya sedikit janggal.

Sosok berambut hitam itu pun mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan itu dengan keterbatasan penglihatan yang hanya dibantu sedikit cahaya bulan.

Sunyi.

Kembali sipemuda menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Hutan yang dilewatinya kini sungguh sunyi. Tak ada manusia seorang pun, bahkan hewan yang biasanya selalu berkeliaran disana. Semuanya seperti lenyap.

Langkah pemuda berambut hitam itu terhenti didepan sebuah pohon besar. Rimbunnya dedaunan dari pohon itu menghalangi cahaya bulan menerobos hingga ketempatnya berpijak.

"Pohon ini..."

Sosok pemuda itu menggumam pelan. Pohon didepannya ini terasa familiar baginya.

_Ya, pohon ini adalah pohon dimana dia kehilangan sosok yang sangat dikasihinya._

Pemuda itu termenung. Namun tak lama sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit mengeluarkan bau yang menggelitik hidungnya terasa dikakinya. Dengan horror pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, menatap pada sesuatu yang basah yang terinjak oleh kakinya.

Sebuah genangan darah kini sudah menggenangi kaki pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kedua bola mata Onyx milik sosok itu membulat sempurna dan kemudian menutup rapat. Seketika bayangan seorang gadis, dirinya dan sesosok makhluk buas langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Memutar kembali kejadian yang diingatnya baru terjadi dua hari yang lalu tepat ditempat ini.

Tepat ditempatnya kini berdiri.

"A—A—Akkhhh!"

Pemuda itu meremas kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Akh, bukan kepalanya yang sakit. Tapi pikirannya. Pikirannya yang kini kembali mengulang saat dimana dia kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Membuat semuanya terasa sakit untuk dirasakan.

"_SASUKE~!"_

Sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya bergema dikepalanya. Sebuah teriakan yang diteriakkan oleh sosok gadis yang entah bagaimana kini tengah berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya dalam.

Pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke itu diam sekejap. Mengerjapkan matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup karena menahan sakit.

"_Sasuke..."_

Sosok gadis berambut merah jambu didepannya memanggil namanya kembali dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada sosok gadis didepannya.

"_Sasuke..."_

Sosok gadis itu menatapnya dalam namun kosong. Sepasang mata emerald hijau milik gadis itu tidak memantulkan cahaya kehidupan sama sekali.

"Sakura? Kau kah itu?" Sasuke akhirnya membuka suaranya dan memberanikan diri berbicara pada sosok didepannya. Sedikit mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh sosok itu.

Sosok gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu tersenyum.

"_Ayo ikut denganku._"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak mengerti. Namun gadis berambut pink itu hanya diam dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tadi terulur dengan erat.

Dingin.

Sasuke menatap gadis setinggi bahunya itu dalam diam. Jemari Sakura yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya terasa dingin dikulitnya.

"_Ayo ikut denganku."_

Sakura mengulang ajakannya pada Sasuke seraya mengapit tangan pemuda itu dalam dekapan kedua lengannya. Menuntunnya untuk berjalan kesuatu tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Sasuke dimana.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menggumamkan nama gadis itu yang sama sekali tak merespon.

Terus berjalan dan terus berjalan. Melewati pepohonan didalam hutan itu dan berakhir diujung hutan yang langsung disambut dengan sebuah ngarai terjal.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan didepannya sedikit takjub. Tak pernah sekalipun dia berjalan menembus hutan sampai keujungnya seperti ini. Dan dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau diujung hutan ini ada ngarai terjal seperti ini.

"_Kau lihat itu?"_

Sosok Sakura yang masih mendekap lengan Sasuke menunjuk kearah kanan dari tempat dia dan Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke memicingkan kelopak matanya, berusaha melihat apa yang coba ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Batu?" Sasuke menggumam.

Tepat ditempat dimana Sakura menunjuk terdapat sebuah batu besi besar yang berdiri kokoh tanpa ada apapun disekitarnya. Dan sesuatu yang menancap ditengah batu itu membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Apa itu—pedang?"

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Sosok gadis itu kemudian kembali menarik Sasuke dan membawanya mendekat kearah batu besi itu.

"_Ini milikmu." _

Sosok Sakura kembali berbicara seraya melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada lengan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat kearah batu besi tersebut.

"_Kau ingat lekukan indah ini?"_

Sakura meraba gagang pedang hitam panjang itu dengan lembut. Menyusuri lekukan pada gagangnya dan ukiran menyerupai sisik ular disana dengan jemari mungilnya.

Sasuke menatap tingkah gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Cahaya rembulan yang bersinar saat itu menerpa pedang yang tertanam dibatu tersebut. Kilatan cahaya yang memantul dari pedang itu mengarah tepat kedalam dua Onyx milik Sasuke.

Sekejap, pupil Onyx milik Sasuke membesar dan mengecil.

Sasuke terdiam. Namun kedua kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati pedang itu. Sosok Sakura yang masih meraba pedang itu tersenyum dan kemudian menyingkir kesamping. Memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke.

"Ini..."

Sasuke berjongkok saat sudah berdiri tepat didepan pedang yang tertancap dibatu besi itu. Lekukan indah menyerupai kulit ular itu menarik minat Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya.

Kasar namun halus.

Dan sekejap setelah Sasuke menyentuh gagang pedang itu, Sasuke kembali merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Ugh.."

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang gagang pedang.

"Arghh!"

Suara ringis kesakitan Sasuke semakin menjadi. Namun sebelah tangannya yang masih memegang gagang pedang sama sekali tidak terlepas. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan sebelah tangannya tersebut hanya untuk digunakan meremas kepalanya yang semakin sakit. Namun tidak bisa.

"Argh! Sa—Sakura..."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang berdiri didekatnya dengan susah payah. Kedua kelopak matanya membuka dan menutup menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"_Itu milikmu."_

Sosok Sakura berjalan memutari Sasuke dan pedang itu.

"_Kau ambil dan semuanya akan dimulai lagi."_

Gadis itu berjongkok didepan Sasuke dan mengangkat dagu Sasuke menghadap padanya.

"Sa—kura...?"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan susah payah, namun Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"_Tarik saja. Dan aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitmu."_

Sakura mengarahkan wajah Sasuke kearah pedang yang masih digenggamnya. Lirikan keraguan dari sepasang Onyx miliknya hanya disambut senyuman menenangkan dari Sakura.

Sasuke diam. Tak ada salahnya dia mencabut pedang ini. Lagipula rasa sakit dikepalanya ini sudah semakin membuatnya sedikit sulit mengontrol nafasnya.

"_Silahkan, Sasuke."_

Sakura meraba lembut pipi pucat Sasuke dan berdiri lalu mundur kebelakang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari sosok itu. Sepasang Onyx milik Sasuke kemudian beralih pada pedang yang masih dipegangnya. Rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai semakin menjadi.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke kembali meringis. Dikuatkannya dirinya untuk berdiri dengan ditopang oleh pedang yang kini digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Panas.

Sasuke hampir saja menarik tangannya saat gagang pedang itu terasa panas dikulit tangannya. Namun tangan pucat dan dingin milik Sakura menahannya.

"_Kumohon, Sasuke."_

Sosok Sakura itu menatap Sasuke dalam hingga membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa sakit dikepalanya dan rasa panas ditangannya sekejap.

"_Kumohon, Sasuke."_

Perlahan, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari emerald hijau milik Sakura. Menguatkan tekadnya untuk menarik pedang hitam panjang itu dari batu yang mengapitnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, pedang hitam itu bergeser dari tempatnya semula dan semakin muncul kepermukaan batu. Sasuke terus menarik pedang itu sambil terus menahan rasa panas yang semakin menggelayuti telapak tangannya yang memegang gagang pedang hitam tersebut.

Sosok Sakura yang berdiri didepan Sasuke dan batu dengan pedang hitam itu menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Sebuah ekspresi senang dan bahagia terpatri diwajahnya yang pucat.

Crakk!

Suara retak dari batu besi yang tadi ditancapi oleh pedang hitam panjang itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta di dekat ngarai terjal tersebut. Retak yang tercipta setelah pedang hitam panjang yang tadinya menancap kuat disana akhirnya terlepas dan berpindah tempat kedalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"_Kau berhasil, Sasuke."_

Sosok Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap kearah Sasuke yang menatap pedang ditangannya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Ini..." Sasuke menggumam pelan. Tatapan kosongnya kini bukanlah karena apa yang ada di tangannya. Namun apa yang kini sedang masuk dan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"_Pembunuh!"_

"_Sasuke! Lari dari sini sebelum dia mendapatkanmu!"_

"_Kakak~!"_

"_Lari Sasuke! Jangan menoleh kebelakang!"_

"_Tapi Bu... Ayah..."_

"_Pergi! Pergi dari sini!"_

_Satu cakaran menghabisi tiga orang yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke tepat didepan matanya._

"_Kakak~!"_

"_GGGRRRHHHHH!"_

Sosok Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. Tatapan kosong dari pemuda didepannya membuat sebuah senyum terkembang semakin lebar dibibirnya.

_Sosok hitam besar dengan bulu panjang berwarna keemasan yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Jemari yang dipenuhi dengan cakar-cakar panjang dan Taring-taring putih dengan ujung yang runcing laksana mata pisau. Dan yang paling mencolok, dua bola mata yang menyala merah dan tengah menatapnya sambil menyeringai._

Sasuke mengerjap dan kembali menatap kearah Sakura yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tatapannya kemudian beralih kearah pedang hitam yang masih melekat ditangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Rasa panas dari pedang hitam yang ada digenggaman tangannya membuatnya ingin sekali membuang pedang itu, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin. Pedang itu sepertinya menempel ditangannya dengan kuat.

"_Kau sudah kembali, Sasuke."_

Sosok Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke dan meraba pedang hitam ditangan Sasuke pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, "Dan apa maksudnya dengan apa yang ku lihat barusan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sosok Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Sasuke sambil terus tersenyum.

"_Ma'af kan aku yang sudah membuatku lupa," _sosok Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut. "_Sekarang kau sudah mengingatnya, bukan? Saat dimana makhluk itu menghabisi semua apa yang kau punya."_

Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura dalam. Rasa panas di tangannya kembali bertambah panas dari sebelumnya. Membuatnya menggoyangkan pedang itu pelan untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa panasnya.

"_Kau ingin rasa sakit itu hilang, Sasuke?"_

Sosok Sakura bertanya dan menatap mata Sasuke dalam seraya meraba tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang pedang hitam panjang itu.

"Sakura... Jelaskan semuanya padaku." Pinta Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Belaian lembut dirasakan Sasuke di kepalanya.

"_Nanti... Kau sendiri yang akan mengingatnya tanpa harus ku ceritakan, Sasuke..."_

"Tapi.. Sakura—!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok Sakura didepannya tak setuju.

"_Sekarang, biarkan pedang ini istirahat, begitupula denganmu."_

Sosok Sakura kembali menatap dalam pada pedang hitam panjang yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke. Perlahan, diangkatnya tangan Sasuke yang memegang pedang hitam panjang itu dan menyangganya dengan tangannya.

Sosok Sakura membuka telapak tangan Sasuke perlahan. Kemudian entah dengan apa dan karena apa, pedang hitam panjang itu perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke melalui telapak tangan Sasuke yang memerah tadi. Perlahan namun pasti dan kemudian menghilang masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata Onyx milik Sasuke membulat mendapati kenyataan yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"_Sekarang beristirahatlah, Sasuke."_

Sosok Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"_Beristirahatlah... sebelum kau berhadapan kembali dengannya..."_

###

###

"Enghhh..." Suara lenguhan pelan kembali terdengar meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang di kamar sebuah rumah sakit. Peluh menetes dari tubuh pemuda yang masih menutup matanya itu.

"Engghhh..." kembali suara lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. Tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi peluh membuatnya menggeser selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih menutup. Membuat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian tipis rumah sakit nampak menempel ditubuhnya akibat peluh yang keluar tak terkendali dari tubuhnya.

Juga menampakkan bekas merah menyerupai bekas terbakar di telapak tangannya.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon yang tumbuh di hutan belakang Konoha High School terdengar sedikit berisik. Angin yang entah kenapa mulai bertiup tak terkendali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Menerobos lebatnya hutan tersebut yang berakhir disebuah tanah lapang yang langsung disambut oleh ngarai di ujungnya.

"Sepertinya saatnya sudah semakin dekat." Ucap Gaara pelan sambil membelai kepala dua ekor anjing peliharaannya yang duduk tenang disamping kakinya. Tatapan mata Gaara lurus mengarah pada sosok berambut kuning yang berdiri menghadap ngarai dan menatapnya lurus.

"Apa kita tak perlu bersiap dulu, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang sedang membaringkan Hinata, gadis berambut panjang yang di bawa oleh Gaara, pada akar-akar milik Gaara yang membentang membentuk sebuah persegi panjang dan muat untuk dibaringi oleh satu orang.

Sosok yang berdiri di muara ngarai itu berpaling dan menoleh sambil menyeringai.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menyambutnya. Kalian jaga saja permata ku itu." sahut Naruto sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Hinata yang sudah berbaring dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Permata ku yang sangat berharga." Naruto membelai dahi Hinata lembut dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kulit putih gadis itu, "Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diriku."

"Enghhh..." Suara lenguhan pelan meluncur dari mulut Hinata yang mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, Hime." Naruto mengecup kelopak mata Hinata lembut seraya membelai pipi gadis itu pelan. "Pada saatnya nanti, kau harus terbangun, dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menyambutmu." Ikrar Naruto pelan seraya mengantarkan Hinata kembali kealam bawah sadarnya.

Neji dan Gaara hanya menatap dua insan itu dalam diam.

_Lembut..._

_Sentuhan yang ku dapatkan dikedua kelopak mataku ini begitu lembut..._

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolak saat suara yang begitu memabukkan ku itu memerintahku untuk kembali beristirahat..._

_Suara itu menyihirku..._

_Suara itu benar-benar telah menyihirku..._

_Akh! Aku melupakan sesuatu lagi!_

_Wajah yang tadi sekilas sempat ku lihat sebelum aku kembali terlelap..._

_Tiga goresan khas pada kedua pipi itu..._

_Dua permata biru di dalam kedua kelopak matanya itu..._

_Naruto... _

_Ya..._

_Kali ini aku tidak mungkin salah lagi..._

_Dia adalah Naruto..._

_Dia adalah Naru kecilku..._

**Nyaaaann~ buat yg masih ingat dan mau baca lanjutan fic saya ini terima kasih banyak... **

**Sekarang silahkan anda memberikan review pada fic saya ini~ hohohoho**

**Jaa mata neeeeee~**


End file.
